Solo por ustedes
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: SUBIDO TODO DE UNA SOLA VEZ. Una historia muy usada: Cambios De Cuerpos. Esta vez no es entre los personajes y esto solo afectará a las chicas. MUCHO picante. Él te desea, tú lo deseas ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no van a un motel?... Que directa
1. Chapter 1

Solo por ustedes, Kagome y Sango

Capitulo 1: Planeando todo

N/A: Hola a todos, espero que este fic les guste, en realidad, no saben cuantas veses eh deseado ser la verdadera Sango, luchar contra demonios, viajar de un lado a otro, estar con mis amigos, ser independiente y tener a un hombre tan lindo como houshi-sama... Esperen que tocan la puerta

Voy y abro la puerta y encuentro unos ojos celestes con cabellos castaños, tan trabiesos como siempre, tapando un poco su mirada

"Hola Sango" (me dicen así, desde que Sango aparecio en la serie, ya que dicen que tengo la misma fuerza y carácter que ella... a mi no me molesta. Mientas no me digan que es por el carácter de ogro)dijo el joven entrando

"Hola houshi-sama" (es un amigo, le desimos asi, desde que casi, casi, empeso la serie y pronto sabran porque de el nombre) y se acerca a mi computadora así que le pregunto "¿qué haces aquí?"

Se sienta en MI silla y me mira fijamente

"¿qué haces?" evade mi pregunta

"un nuevo fic"

"¿lo puedo leer?" dijo algo ilucionado

"No" corrí con rapides y me pare junto a él para que no viera el contenido de lo que ahora ustedes estan leyendo nnU

";; ¿por qué eres tan mala?"

" es que aun no lo termino... mejor dicho aun no lo empiezo"

"¿y de que se va a tratar?"

"No te dire"

"¿por qué?"

"solo te digo que si empiezo a portarme, más como Sango y menos como yo, es por la culpa del fic

"¿por qué?

Continuo como si no lo oyera

"Kagome tambien puede estar algo extraña (esa si les digo quien es, ella es Ely-chan, tambien le desimos así desde que vimos la cara de 'poseida' cuando se enoja... igual a la de la real Kagome... si no saben aun quien es, ella es una escritora de I Sankura Card Captor)

"¿por qué?

"es un secreto

"dime" me suplica

"No

Houshi-sama me toma de mi camiseta y me jala, dejandonos frente a frente

"siempre me cuentas todo" me susurrá con picardía (¡ya ven porque le decirmos así! Si así nos trata a todas! El muy dejenerado, cazanova, perro, tonto, idiota cof perdón)

"O/O esta ves no" digo segura (¡Esa me la enseño Sango-san! Je je)

TOCANDO MIS 'GRACIAS' DE ATRÁS (ya ven porque se le dice houshi-sama), lo bueno que es con un esfero

"HENTAI

le pateo con todas mis fuerzas

"Pero si tu eres Sango, yo debo portarme como Miroku, anda a matarlo a él, yo solo cumplo con mi deber" dijo muy sabiamente (o por lo menos es lo que él cree)

"Eso hare un motibo más para escribir este fic pero ahora fuera de mi habitación, de mi casa, de mi calle. FUERA

houshi-sama sale corriendo. ( y algo asustado)

"Onesan (padre)¡no dejes que houshi-sama entre otra ves a la casa! ¡peor aun a mi HABITACION!

Se escucha una voz en el primer piso

"¿por qué?" dice algo extrañado mi padre (¡Claro como el adora a ese tonto!)

"SOLO HASLO" tecnicamente lo ordeno

"Pero si el es un buen chico

"Solo haslo" suplico

Y cierro la puerte

es un buen chico recorde las palabras de mi padre ¿y a mi que me importa? pense

" Mejor sigo, con mi fic" y me senté en la computadora

Continuando N/A: este fic esta basado en los sueños de mi interior . Luego veran como nos acomodamos en todo esto. Pero ahora al fic.

"Por fin termine las notas de autora" guardo el documento y me relajo en la silla

Señalo el telefono que esta en mi cama y este empieza a flotar hasta mis manos.

"Ely-chan, llamar, sin manos, estereo, _nashitelopasue _(hechizo)

El sonido de espera se escuchaba en toda la habitación, segui con la computadora (es decir escribiendo otro de los tantos fics inconclusos que tengo), hasta que se escucho que alguien tomaba el telefono en la otra linea.

"Konichiwa Sango-chan" dice una voz que por poco y más se podría asegurar que es japonesa

"¿cómo sabías que era yo?" digo ofuscada

"¿cuántas veses debo decirte que saber el futuro es unas de las cualidades de ser hada" dice cansadamente la voz al otro lado del telefono

"Perdoname, ¡OYE, si eres tan buena en ver el futuro, dime ¿para que te llamo?

N/A: Disculpen, debí desirles que en este fic, Kagome (mi amiga) y yo participaremos. Para este fic, yo soy una hechizera y ella es una Hada de la tierra (dejenos soñar ;;).

"Ya te dije que no puedo leer la mente de las hechiseras." me dijo algo molesta" ¿para que me llamabas?

"dime ¿cuántas veses has deseado ser la real Kagome?" digo jugando algo en mi computadora

"Un millon de veses ¿por qué?

"Y si te digo que SI, hay una forma

"¡¡¡¡Qué!" se escucha aplausos de la otra linea

"Tranquila" esta LOCA, ¿para que aplaude? "dejame que te cuente. Mi madre se ha ido a Holanda, ya sabes como es ella, nunca me deja disfrutar ser una hechizera y eso significa que la regla de oro es: CERO Magia; la cosa es que hay una gran posibilidad de ir al universo de Inu Yasha, ya sabes, en donde ellos si existen, en donde hay como viajar de época en época y como ella no esta" digo casi cantando "pues ¿qué crees? 'Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente' así que estoy comenzando mis planes para hacer esta loca idea realidad"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Se escucha una musica de fondo por toda mi habitación. Ely-chan estaba festejando

"Espera" se termina la musica" ¿Sango, ¿cómo vamos a hacernos amigas de ellos, así de la nada, no creo que nos dejen estar con ellos" dijo cansadamente

"pero si YA somos amigas de ellos

"¿cómo?

"Ventana, comunica, union, Ely-chan, Sango-chan, pared frente _opunicashitensi _(hechizo)

Frente a mi, la pared se trasforma en una pantalla, veo a Ely-chan con una camiseta de ositos y unos pantalones verdes

"Konichiwa Ely-chan" digo ahora yo lo más sercano al japones y casi cantando de la risa y emoción

"¡¡¡Sango-chan! ¿cuántas veses te eh dicho que me consultes antes de hacer esas cosas?

"Unas... 124 veses ¿por qué?

"No lo vuelvas a hacer

"¿por qué?

"Por que puedo estar desnuda..." dice como un ejemplo

"Peor aun, puedes estar con una camiseta de ositos y un pantalon verde" dijo divertida al ver el enojo de mi amiga

"No molestes. ¿cómo es eso de que YA somos sus amigas?

"¿recuerdas la ves que Kouga (un amigo de mi clase) y Ayame (otra amiga) intercambiaron de cuerpos...?" dije algo avergonzada

"Claro. ¬¬ ¿cómo no olvidarlo? Por el descuido de sierta Hechizera, que deja las posimas en embases de gaseosas" me reprendio

"¡no me lo recuerdes! ;; Me castigaron... pero ¡¡Ese no es el punto!... El punto es que con esa misma posima podemos cambiar de cuerpos con Kagome-san y Sango-san... ¡por dos días! ¡o más!" dije pensandolo mejor

"¿qué esperamos?" dijo con una gran emoción

Abeses esta niña es impaciente. Tomo aire y la miro con ceriedad.

"Tal ves debemos esperar que sea fin de semana, que yo haga la posima, que termine de escribir mi otro fic, que vea que le voy a desir a mi familia y por ultimo ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellas? Cuando cambiemos de cuerpo ¿tendran que venir a nuestro universo a pasar tiempo aca?

"Por primer lugar, hoy es jueves y recuerda que estamos en vacasiones por los 50 años de la preparatoria por dos semanas (mueranse de la envidia tenemos 2 semanas de vacasion es broma, no se mueran antes de terminar de leer mi fic). Por segundo lugar YA deberias haber hecho la posima. Por tercer lugar ¡A mi que me importa tu otro fic! ;; Bueno si me importa... PERO ¡Ahora es importante ir con Inu Yasha y sus amigos! Por cuarto lugar diles a tu familia que nos vamos de paseo con Ayame, ella nos va a apollar, además nos debe un favor. Por quinto lugar TENDREMOS que traerlas aca ¡lo importante es estar con Inu Yaha!

" Con Miroku-sama" aun en la computadora, busco la carpeta en la cual tengo todas las imágenes del grupo y pongo en la carpeta de Miroku y me quedo en las nubes" Solo verlo en persona me va a dejar en el cielo" miro al techo" ¡Gracias Kami-sama! ¡voy a ir al cielo!" vuelvo a ver las imágenes y suspiro

"¡¡Sango-chan! ¡Reacciona! ¡Aun estoy aquí! ¡Deja de babear y tener fantacías en mi presencia!" dice cansadamente Ely-chan

"Ahh, si, si, ¿qué pasa?" dije regresando del Nirvana

"Debemos cambiarnos los nombres" dijo cantarinamente

"¿para qué?" dije algo extrañada

"Para que no sospechen ¿acaso vas a desir que te llamas Sango900 y yo Ely-chan" dijo severamente

"Tienes razón" admito

Una olla negra se acerca, flotando.

"Nombre, chicas, Japón, todos _Chumashitepaseu _(hechizo)

En la pequeña olla o cazerola, calleron pequeños papelitos con nombres

"¿qué haces?" preguntá extrañada Ely-chan

"Voy a sacar dos nombres, esos llevaremos en mi fic

"¿En tu fic? O.õ

"Claro, acaso crees que no voy a escribir todo lo que vamos a vivir? estando con esos chicos tan lindos

Salen dos papeles de la olla

"Tu seras: Kilia... y yo sere: Yumi

"¡no! Se paresen a Kikyo y a Yuri ;; las contrincantes de Kagome y Sango. Además de que así (Kikyo y Yuri) les desimos a... esas chicas TONTAS Y BOBAS de la preparatoria.

"Exagerada" susurró algo cansada y tomo mi maleta" Bueno KILIA prepara todo lo que quieres que Kagome sepa de tu casa y familia, yo hare lo mismo; tambien prepara tu mochila y terno de baño

"¿para que?

"Solo haslo

N/A: desde aquí tomare los nombres de Kilia y Yumi como personajes del fic

A la mañana siguiente

Una joven de cabellos negruscos, con rallitos castaños y rizados hasta su cintura pero recojidos en pequeños mechones de cabellos por listones negros en sus puntas para controlar el cabello suelto de la joven, ojos castaños muy oscuros y que expresaban guardar un gran secreto y de figura femenina se desperto muy temprano, tomo su maleta de viaje y la reviso por ultima ves. El padre de la joven asomó la cabeza para ver si esta despierta

"¿Onesan?" dijo al ver a su padre entrar

"Yumi ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?" dijo extrañado al saber que aunque su hija se desperatara temprano pasaba horas y horas recostada perdida en sus pensamientos

"Nada.. podrías darme tu computadora portatil, este fin de semana, me voy con Ayame a vacasionar ¿si?

"Esta bien, esta bien. _Shipashetumaki _(hechizo)" la computadora aparesio de la nada" más te vale cuidarla

"Gracias padre

"buenos días ogro" el hermano de Yumi entra a su habitación y empiesa a rebuscar las cosas de la joven hechizera

"buenos días Onii-sama (hermano mayor)" saca a su padre con la mirada" ¿padre? ¿dejas que mi hermano y yo hablemos en PRIVADO. "su padre se retira" ¿pudo hablar contigo?

"¿Que te pasa? Si es de dinero no tengo

"No es dinero... esta ves...¿te puedo pedir un favor?

"Depende

"no se lo vas a desir a nuestro padre

"No, ¿qué pasa?

"Podrías ayudar a Kagome y a Sango... las verdaderas... a ambientarse a nuestro universo ¿cuándo vengan?

El joven cae sobre la cama de Yumi, se tapa con la almuhada

"¿quiénes? ¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿no estaras practicando tu magía otra ves? ¿verdad? Recuerda que nuestra madre tuvo que pedirles ayuda al Ministerio de magia de Europa que nos ayudara a borrar la memoria de casi toda la cuidad la ultima ves que quisiste hacer una 'practica' de tus hechizos

"Solo promete que las cuidaras... por tres días... o menos... por favor... yo te adoro... haslo por tu hermanita que tanto la quieres" rogó sin dejar de pensar en lo dicho por su hermano

despues de media hora (de suplicas y de extorcinamientos, por ambas partes)

"Esta bien, las cuidaras, a cambio te dare toda mi mesada, lavere los platos por dos semanas y te ayudare con las practicas de defensa personal que tienes... ;; Trato echo ;; todo por ustedes, Kagome y Sango

" Haci me gusta hacer tratos contigo, hermanita" dijo divertido

"Pues me voy, ¬¬ antes de que me sigas extorcionando" dijo molesta y saliendo de su habitación

Yumi sale de su cuarto y se dirije a la habitación de su hermano, en ese momento llega una joven cabello castaños, algo ondulados hasta por debajo de su espalda y ojos verde esmeranda, de delicada figura.

"¿qué haces? Yumi" dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre pero con ese brillo de tristesa en sus ojos que nunca cambiaba, pasara lo que pasara

"¿crees que Miroku-sama e Inu Yasha sean de las misma talla de terno de baño que mi hermano?" preguntó muy consentrada y retirando uno de los mechones de su rostro

Continuara...

N/A: Hola, bueno la verdad no se si les guste este fic, les aceguro que yo estoy emocionada por que muy pronto veran los líos que pasan en nuestro universo y los PROBLEMAS, que pasaran en el de Inu Yasha. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Como se han dado cuenta, esta ves SI QUE ME METI MUCHO EN EL FIC, lo que sucede es que me encanto la idea, además ultimamente eh tenido estos sueños e ideas que no me han dejado en paz. Aun que no lo crean, con mis amigos usamos demaciado los nombres de los personajes de Inu Yasha, lo cual, cuando Sango y Kagome esten en nuestro universo se volveran locas. Mientras que nosotras vamos a disfrutar. Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Dejen sus opiniones

Adios


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a la verdadera Kagome

"¿crees que Miroku-sama e Inu Yasha sean de las misma talla de terno de baño que mi hermano?" preguntó retirando uno de los mechones de cabello de su rostro

"¿para que quieres saberlo?" pregunto Kilia

"¿no me digas que no quieres disfrutar de las aguas termales con ellos?" dijo tomando tres de los mechones de cabello y trenzandolos con rapides entre ellos

" Claro que si" dijo entre nuves de felicidad

"Pues 'Kagome' es desir tu, va a darnos unos 'regalos' para que podamos TODOS tomar un relagante baño y nosotras disfrutar de verlos tan lindos y guapos... y con esos ojos azules" Kilia tosio un par de veses para que Yumi despertara del transe "... es decir... bañarnos, en las mismas aguas termales." guardando dos ternos de baño en su maleta, uno negro y otro azul" ya quiero ir, de las pocas veses que se ve a Miroku sin camisa y de tantas que Inu Yasha a echo lo mismo. Te juro que ellos son adictivos. ¿Niegamelo?

Pero Kilia estaba en transe, Yumi, la cual no era tan "amable" en el trato, tomo los hombros de Kilia y los ajito.

"por sierto" dijo Kilia evitando la aurora de enojo que tenía Yumi" ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para ir?

"Así

Yumi toma la mano de su amiga y suben hasta la terrasa, en ella el suelo esta cubierto por petalos de flores y hierbas

"Yumi ¿qué vas a hacer?

Yumi sonrio pero canvio su mirada a una con enojo y con tono irónico dijo

"Disfrutar del paisaje..." la mira con enojo (si las miradas mataran, Kilia, hace MUCHO tiempo, hubiera estado BIEN enterrada)" QUE MAS VAMOS A HACER... VAMOS AL UNIVERSO DE INU YASHA. ¡Tonta!

"¡No me digas tonta!" baja el tono de voz" es por ese humor de Ogro, que de ves en cuando cargas, que te dicen Sango" noto como Yumi se acercaba amenasadoramente y evitando su mirada y dando dos pasos a tras dijo" ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Yumi, respira profundo y se calma Kami-sama ¡pasiencia!... es lo único que te pido 

"_Letimetushipa suritero, cumashi nae, fumine unite Inu Yasha e imagi, llavashi nelle, dejimani usuli oti velie _(hechizo: Tiempo lento, cumple esto, une el universo de Inu Yasha y el nuetro, llevanos ahí, dejanos usarte otras veses)

El suelo se torna negro, un rayo blanco cae sobre ellas.

Despiertan junto a un pozo y miran el alrededor

"¡La casa de Kagome!" grito Kilia

"Shhhhhhh, ¡nos van a escuchar!

"Perdon pero... pero... ¡funciono!

"Tranquila, lo que nos debe preocupar es como vamos a pasar de esta época a la de Inu Yasha

"¬¬ No me digas que no sabes como

"Claro que se... dejame ver..." algo molesta, empiesa a recordar "...En el ultimo capitulo que vimos Kagome se peleaba con Inu Yasha... asi que debe estar en su habitación.

"¿y eso que?

"Ella carga los fragmentos de la perla... ¡eso quiere desir que, si le quitamos dos, podremos pasar por el pozo!" - Mi magia no tan poderosa como para pasar del presente al pasado de una ves, es por eso que nos trajo al universo de Inu Yasha pero a la casa de Kagome

"¿cómo sabes que va a funcionar?

"por que, la primera ves que Kagome vino a su época, un monstruo la sigio por que llebava un fragmento

"Entonces ¿qué esperamos?" Kilia corrio a la casa de Kagome pero se detubo" ¿cómo vamos a entrar?

"Ya planee eso," ¡que impasiente se dijo" dame el dibujo que siempre cargas da Kagome con el uniforme

"¿para que?" Kilia saca el dibujo

"Solo mira" toma el papel y lo lanza al aire" _transformatus, ropie neillie a de ropie numi de mayelite_ (hechizo)

La ropa que llebavan Yumi (unos shorts de jean y una camiseta sin mangas) y Kilia (con unos pescadores pegados y una camiseta con escote y una abertura ke dejaba ver su ombligo)se transformaron al uniforme que casi siempre carga Kagome

" ¡Me siento como la verdadera Kagome!" dijo con emoción Kilia

" Ahora solo hay que desir que somos amigas de Yuka, Eri y Ayumi; qué veniamos a ver como se encuentra y ¡listo!

"Ahora si ¡vamos!

Kilia toca la puerta de la casa y sale Sota, al verlo Kilia no pudo más y...

" Hola pequeño ¿esta tu hermana?" dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos del joven

"Ya la llamo " dijo Sota algo alegre y a la ves asustado.

"¡Comportate! Para la proxima" dijo molesta Yumi

"Perdón. ;;" se disculpó la joven

En ese momento Kagome bajo corriendo, al ver a sus 'compañeras' sonrio pero a la ves dejo ver que estaba confundida

¿quiénes seran? 

" Hola Kagome" dijieron las jovenes a la ves

"Hola Disculpen... ¿quiénes son ustedes?

"Lo siento... yo soy San... / quiero desir Yumi y ella es Kilia... venimos a ver si ya estas mejor

" Claro... muchas gracias ¿pero como sabían que estaba enferma?

"Pues... veras... nosotras" dijo Kilia algo nerviosa

"Lo que sucede es que somos amigas de Yuka, Ayumi y Eri, en este tiempo que has estado enferma solo han hablado de ti " dijo la que mejor sabía mentir, es decir: Yumi

"Gracias... pero no las he visto antes en el colegio ¿son nuevos?

"Si " dijieron a la ves pero Kilia continuo" venimos de otro unive... quiero desir de otro continente " continuó con la farsa Yumi

" Ya veo... les agradesco por haber venido a verme

"¿disculpas?" dijo Yumi" ¿aquí venden la perla de Shicon... la falsa?

"Claro

"¿Podrias enseñarnosla? ¿tambien el lugar?" continuo Kilia

"Claro que si, vengan

Kagome las llebo por todo el lugar, al llegar al árbol sagrado dejo sali un suspiro.

"¿qué te sucede?" dijo Kilia

" Nada

"Sabes" dijo Yumi" no se si tu creas en la magia pero puedo leer la palma de la mano ¿me permites?

como no voy a creer en la magia" se dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa" si mi vida depende de ella 

"Dejame ver... en el amor no estas mal, tienes a dos chicos que estan enamorados de ti uno de ellos es de aquí y el otro es del..." tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía" es... no puede ser... ¿del pasado?

Hubo un silencio el cual fue cortado por las risas nerviosas de las tres chicas.

"Continuando... veo que para un futuro no muy lejano... vas a tener un viaje forsado a un lugar que aunque se parese a lo que conoces actualmente, nunca lo habías visto lo mejor es que te prepares para que tu vida cambie

"Gra... gracias" dijo Kagome algo extrañada" ¿desean pasar?

" Claro " dijeron a la ves

Las tres jovenes pasaron, Kagome se dispuso a preparar la cena (ya que el tiempo había pasado rapidamente)

"Oye... Yumi... debemos ir por los fragmento

"Lo se" y alsando la voz dijo" ¿podrias prestarme el baño?

"Claro, esta arriba

Yumi y Kilia subieron corriendo al segundo piso, entraron al cuarto de Kagome y buscaron los fragmentos

"Los encontre" dijo Kilia

"Muy bien... vamonos

"Espera... no crees que va a sentir como los fragementos se alejan" dijo sabiamente Kilia

" -- Tienes razón. ¡ya se!

Bajo corriendo con Kilia, tenían, cada una, un fragmento en sus bolsillos. Y mientras vajaban

"_Aturdatus, camiratus, corpus, estatus, energitatus pellio milio _(Hechizo: aturdanse casa, cuerpo, quietos, energia; mantenganse así por un tiempo)

Todo el hogar se congelo, salieron de la casa a gran velosidad, se dirijieron al pozo, entraron a él y encomendandose a Buda, dieron un brinco al interior del pozo. Cerraron los ojos y esperaron sentir el suelo. Al llegar a la tierra del inerior del pozo abrieron los ojos

"¿dónde estamos?" pregunto Kilia algo asustada

"No lo se, esta muy oscuro" sale a ver" ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" gritó Yumi

"¿qué pasa?

"estamos, en.. en... en...

Kilia sale y...

"¡¡¡EL SENGOKU!

Continuara...

N/A: espero que les guste. Me eh esperado para que este capitulo este con más humor. Es el primero que hago en el cual, soy parte de el, así que no sean crueles, espero que les gusten mucho y dejen rewius x fas! Además les agradesco por todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Somos Yumi y Kilia

Ahora vemos a nuestro grupo 'descansando'. (la verdad es que Inu Yasha estaba en una rama mirando el firmamento, Shippo dormia junto a Kirara, Sango estaba alejandose de la mirada 'picara' de Miroku. Mientras tanto Miroku molesta a Sango, disfrutando ver el sonrojo de la gerrera).

" Alguien esta en el pozo" dijo Inu Yasha bajando de la rama y dirijiendose al pozo... no era Kagome... era un nuevo olor, estos seres tenían una energía magica que muy pocas veses había sentido. Sin esperar que sus amigos lo alcansaran se dirijio al pozo. ¿quiénes seran esas energías? 

" ¡¡¡Sengoku!" dijo Kiria a la ves que ayudaba a Yumi a salir del pozo" ¡es hermoso!

" Has silencio, es de noche, vas a llamar la atencion de algun demonio" adviritó Yumi

" ¿Yumi?" dijo después de un gran silencio la joven hada

" Si"

" ¡¡Estamos con el uniforme de Kagome!" le gritó algo molesta por el pequeño detalle

" Es verdad" Yumi se tranquilizó, une sus manos y se consentra" _Cambiretu, ropine de epineshi neru amite nesitu _(hechizo: cambiar, ropa de la época que ahora estamos nosotras)

En ese momento la ropa de Yumi se transformo a un kimono semi-corto, pero con un corte diagonal que dejaba ver unos 10 centimetros sobre su rodilla derecha y 6 centimetros sobre su rodilla izquierda, de color negro con encajes rojos y pequeñas flores alrededor del cuello algo alto, cada una de sus mechas se habían trenzado y aun estaban en las puntas con las cintas negras, las trenzas eran gruesas, sin contar una pequeña que se encontraba sobre su rostro (esa nunca, nunca se va, siempre me estorva la vista ¡no se que tiene!).

La ropa de Kilia se transformo en un kimono largo azul, censillo, con petalos de flor de cerezo por toda la falda y corte en su pierna izquierda que llegaba hasta algo más arriba de su rodilla, una parte de su cabello, los primeros mechones de cada lado de su rostro, se habían unido para formar un hermoso moño, mientras el restro de su cabellera se encontraba completamente lacia y suelta

" ¿por qué tu kimono es tan llamatibo?" dijo con un tono maternal-conservador, la joven hada

" A MI me gusta este kimono, además el corte diagonal me sirve para que pueda correr y luchar, ademas / quiero que Miroku-sama me note... Además el kimono que cargas es el que TÚ quieres

En ese momento un ser vestido de rojo salto frente a las jovenes

" ¿quiénes son ustedes?" dijo el joven

" ¡¡¡¡Inu Yasha!" dijieron las jovenes, Kilia no pudo sostenerse y comenzo a caer al suelo por la impreción pero el joven hanyou estendio sus brazos y resibio a la joven hada por la cintura.

" ¡¡¡KILIA! ¿estas bien?" dijo asustada la hechizera

" Oye" dijo Inu Yasha algo preocupado y asustado" ¿qué le pasa a esta niña? ¿de donde salieron?

Yumi se puso nerviosa pero Kilia abrio los ojos, se sentía en el cielo, estaba viendo un 'angel' con lindas orejitas.

" ¿estoy en el cielo?" dijo Kilia

" ¡¡No! ¡Kilia! ¡ya bajate de Inu Yasha!" dijo algo ofuscada la hechizera

Kilia dejo ver un sonrojo y se bajo de los brazos del hanyou

" ¿cómo saben mi nombre?

" Eh... nosotras... tu... y... veras... ya... te conoce... es decir" dijo Kilia con su voz entre cortada

" Lo que sucede es que eres el FAMOSO Inu Yasha, ustedes, Kagome, una extraña sacerdotiza, Sango, la taiji- ya, el monje Miroku, el pequeño zorrito, Shippo, y la pequeña demonia Kirara; son los gerreros más famosos en todo el Japón" volvió a mentir Yumi

" Aahhhhhhhhhh" dijo Inu Yasha, en verdad no les creian mucho.

" ¿disculpa?" dijo Kilia reaccionando de su extraño trance" ¿podriamos ir contigo? Es decir a tu campamento... la noche esta muy oscura, solo somos dos jovenes perdidas... si algun demonio aparese podría matarnos ¿por favor?

" ¿Siii?" dijo Yumi, estaba pensando en ver a Miroku frente a frente" ¿no nos va a dejar solas? ¿verdad?

Inu Yasha les dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar direccion al camento

" ¿a dónde va?" dijo Yumi

" Pues..." dijo Inu Yasha" si no se apresuran no vamos a llegar al camento pronto

es tan orgulloso pensaron las jovenes

" ¿vienen?

Las hechizera y la pequeña hada se apresuraron a alcanzar al hanyou

Cuando llegan al campamento

" Inu Yasha" dijo Miroku" ¿y la señorita Kagome?

" ¿y esas jovenes?" pregunto Sango, mirando a las dos jovnes las cuales tenían un rostro de ilución y alegria a la vez

" Estas niñas..." dijo Inu Yasha

" ¡No somos ñiñas!" dijieron a la vez

" ¡¡Soy de tu edad!" dijo Kilia (es decir tienen 15)

" ¡¡Yo tengo 16 años! ¡ten respeto a tus mayores!" dijo Yumi

N/A: En verdad tengo, al igual que Kagome, 15 años, pero digo que tengo 16 para tener la edad de Sango... es por eso que Kilia (15 años) es adelantada un año,

Ambas estan en primer año de preparatoria. Kilia es la menor de todos los de su clase, pero aun así se parese a las jovenes de 16 años

" ¡¡Que!" dijo Inu Yasha

" Tranquilo Inu Yasha... " dijo Miroku acercandose a las jovenes" además ellas ya no son niñas... son unas hermosas señoritas

Yumi y Kilia se sonrojaron, Kilia noto la mirada amenasante de Sango y dio dos pasos atras pero Yumi se quedo sumergía en los hermosos ojos de Miroku

" ¿cómo te llamas? Hermosa gerrera" dijo Miroku a Yumi

" ¿gerrera?" dijo admirada ante el descubrimiento del monje

" La energía que emanas es de una mujer muy fuerte

" Mi... mi... nombre... es Yumi... su exelencia /

" ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre?

" Claro

" Entonces... Yumi, ¿quieres tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

En ese mometo Sango, se molesto, más de lo normal, no desidio darle un golpe al monje, solo le dio las espaldas, esperando que la joven de kimono negro haga lo correcto si le dice que si, la mato se dijo

Yumi se quedo paralisada, solo dejo salir una sonrisa

" Si... quiero decir no" le dijo, pero el monje no se sentía vensido

" No me nieges que me has dicho que si ¿por qué cambiaste de idea?

" Por que..." Yumi miro a Sango, la cual le clavama una mirada que la mataba, era de odio y celos" la señorita Sango esta celosa, la entiendo, yo tengo un gran amigo que se parese a usted, es incomodo ver estas situaciones, la verdad es que usted es muy apuesto pero prefiero mi vida. ¿me entiende?

" Claro que si mi hermosa mujer de kimono negro... además mi linda Sango debería saber que mi corazón es de ella, solo de ella, y que ella sera la madre de mis hijos

Sango dejo ver un GRAN sonrojo, estaba paralisada. En ese momento Inu Yasha interrumpio en la escena de amor y se dirijio a Kilia con un semblante de intriga

" ¿ustedes que son?

" ¿cómo?" dijo Kilia sumergiendose en esos ojos dorados

" Si, ustedes no son humanas ¿qué son?

Yumi le dio una mirada a Kilia, era hora de decir EN PARTE la verdad

" Nosotras somos" dijo Yumi analisando lo que iva a decir" bueno... yo soy una hechizera, soy de la familia de los hechizeros de magía blanca, roja, gris y azul, bueno también aprendo magia oscura, es decir: negra... y Kilia es un joven hada, es de la familia de las hadas de la tierra

" Es decir que ustedes se llaman Yumi, una hechizera y Kilia, una hada" dijo Sango" Yo soy...

" Sango," dijo Inu Yasha" ellas ya lo saben. Dicen que somos muy conozidos en todo Japón

Miroku se acerco a Yumi, pero esta ves la miraba con ojos de amistad

" ¿qué es eso de magia blanca, gris, roja y azul?

" La magia blanca se usa para el bien, para quitar sentimientos malos, dando cosas hermozas; la gris la usamos para la defenza, para poder luchar; la roja la usamos para el amor, para defender a las parejas y a las familias y trasmitir los sentimientos del amor y la amistad como furzas de protección; la azul es para mover, ver y analizar cosas, personas y mentes

" ¿y como es eso de ser hadas de la tierra?" volvio a preguntar Miroku muy interesado

" Las hadas de tierra" dijo Yumi notando que Kilia estaba distraida, viendo a un hanyou luchar con un recien despierto zorrito" pueden dar dones, los suelen dar a niños pequeños, ven el futuro y ayudan a que este sea del bien

Miroku se paro frente a Kilia, ella reacciono y le brindo una amiglabe sonrisa

" ¿podrias darnos un don a todos?" dijo Miroku con dulzura en cada palabra

" Claro" Kilia espero que todos se formaran frente a ella, Yumi los miro con una gran sonrisa esperando los dones que saldrían de la boca de su amiga. Kilia se consentro, una aurora celeste la rodeo pero en ese momento abrio los ojos" No puedo... lo siento

" ¿por qué?" dijo Shippo algo preocupado

" Lo que sucede es que ustedes no pueden tener dones

" ¿por qué?" le pregunto Sango

" Por que las almas de la Shicon no pueden tener dones... ellos YA tinen los mejores dones

" ¿cómo?" preguntaron todos. En ese momento Yumi se paro y miro a cada uno

" Sango" dijo Yumi" es el alma del amor, Miroku-sama es el alma de la sabiduría, Shippo es el alma de la amistad, Inu Yasha es el alma del valor. Ustedes son las cuatro almas

Todos se quedaron en shock, en ese momento Kilia y Yumi sacaron los fragmentos que llevavan en sus bolsillos y los dejaron junto a la espada de Inu Yasha, nadie se dio cuenta... su plan había sido un éxito.

En la casa de Kagome

Vemos a Kagome desarmando su cuato, esta buscando algo, tenía una mirada de preocupación.

" ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Dónde estan los otros dos fragmentos de Shicon!

Kagome no recordaba la visita que tuvo horas antes de Yumi y Kilia, lo unico que recordaba es que sus sentidos le indicaban que de repente faltaban 2 fragmentos que cargaba.

Inu Yasha penso espero que él los tenga corrio hasta el pozo, en ese lugar sentía la presencia de los fragmentos, salto, ya eran las 3am aun la oscuridad estaba rodeando el campamento, miro a su alrededor y sintio los dos fragmentos de Shicon junto a la espada de Inu Yasha los tomo más tranquila y saco de su maleta su bolsa de dormir, en ese mometo Inu Yasha se desperto y de un salto se hubico frente a ella.

" ¿qué haces aquí?

" ¿qué no puedo venir con ustedes?

" Ya es muy tarde, un demonio te podía haber atacado

Kagome evito la mirada de Inu Yasha en ese mometo encontro a dos jovenes durmiendo, usando de almuada, cada joven, una cola de Kirara.

" ¿y ellas?

Flash Back

Despues del pequeño shock que hubo en las mentes de nuestros amigos, Shippo bosteso.

" Mejor sera que vallamos a dormir" sugirio Sango

Kirara se transformo en el gran demonio, que usualmente estaba en las luchas. Sango se acomodo en el cuello de Kirara, Shippo entro en los brazos de ella y se dispusieron a dormir, Inu Yasha se subio a la copa de un árbol y Miroku se acomodo en el tronco del mismo arbol

" Yumi ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿dónde vamos a dormir?

En ese momento Miroku abrio sus ojos, les dio una sonrisa y extendio sus brazos en simbolo de 'permitirles' (mejor dicho pedirles) que duerman JUNTO a él. Pero Sango se levanto y le dio una orden a Kirara, el demonio se paro frente a Yumi y Kilia y les lamio el rostro y les indico que durmieran junto a ellas, ambas aceptaron, Kirara se recosto, Sango volvio a acomodarse en su amiga y las dos jovenes se acomodaron, cada una, en una de las colas de la que antes fue una pequeña gatita. Miroku solo sonrio y se quedo dormido

" Gracias Sango" dijieron ambas

" De nada pero deberían agradeserle a Kirara... yo le pedí que las defendiera de ese hentai, pero ella desidio que ustedes durmieran con nosotros... le agradan

" Gracias Kirara" dijieron ambas

Flash Back

" Ellas son una hechizera y una hada de la tierra.

" ¿qué?

" Mañana hablamos, ellas mismas te diran todo, así que duermete

" Hasta mañana Inu Yasha." me parece que las eh visto antes ¿pero de donde? pero no tomo mucho en cuenta este ultimo pensamiento y se dispuso a dormir.

Continuara...

N/A: Holaa! Espero que les guste, se que este capitulo no a sido muy gracioso pero tenía que explicar todo, en especial por que debía decir ciertas cosas, como la integración de Yumi y Kilia. Les agradesco por todo, nos vemos muy pronto. Adios


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Las preguntas

Al siguiente día, todos despertaron, Yumi y Kilia estaban nerviosas, esperaban que Kagome no las recordara, gracias a Kami que ella no le pregunto nada a Inu Yasha sobre los fragmentos de la noche anterior, ellas tenían poco tiempo para realizar su plan, era algo complicado pero a la vez perfecto, debían acostumbrarse a las largas caminatas y cada una debía pasar más tiempo con las chicas (Yumi con Sango a la vez que Kilia con Kagome).

"¿Sango?" dijo Yumi, ambas iban en el lomo de Kirara, estaban en entre las nubes, no muy alto, lo suficiente para ver al grupo caminar bajo sus pies "¿te puedo preguntar algo?

" Claro ¿Qué necesitas saber?

"¿puedo ir al punto? Tu sabes, decirte lo que pienso... sin rodear el tema

"Así se habla... sin nudos en la lengua

" -- Espero que tu me respondas de igual forma

"¿Por qué?

"Tu y Miroku-sama ¿están comprometidos en... matrimonio? Tu sabes... vivir juntos y tener hijos implica casarse ¿verdad?

"¿tu como sabes eso? O/O

"¿entonces es verdad? Cuanto me alegro

"Respóndeme, Yumi ¿tu como sabes eso?" dijo algo decidida la taiji-ya

"Ehhh... es que" me tocara mentirle... Todo por el nombre del amor "ayer... por la noche... escuche a Miroku-sama hablar dormido

"¿y que decía?" preguntó algo intrigada

"Decía 'Niños... dejen a mamá... miren que esta embarazada... mi niño... deja de molestar a tu hermana... su hermosa madre debe descansar' y cosas por el estilo" continuó con la mentira

"¿Y porque crees que era yo?" dijo sango con un evidente sonrojo

"Bueno... lo que pasa es que me acerque a oír mas detalladamente... la curiosidad me ganó... entonces... con mi magia azul pude ver su interior... lo que soñaba

"¿y que viste?

"La verdad... vi a un pequeño Miroku junto a una niña muy parecida a ti, ambos tenían los hermosos ojos de su padre... pero note que llevaban la fuerza de la madre... es decir de ti... por que la niña pudo partir en dos un leño con un solo golpe... el niño la levanto con una sola mano... se veían lindos... luego vi a un orgulloso Miroku-sama abrazando a una sonriente SANGO la cual estaba EMBARAZADA, pero a la ves tranquila... la verdad decidí dejar su sueño a su privacidad... odio ver las cosas privadas de los demás... ¿me entiendes?

No se escucho repuesta alguna, Yumi miro a Sango, estaba sonrojada, la verdad estaba viendo a Miroku, el notó la mirada de la taiji-ya y le sonrió, ella entro en pánico, a tal punto que comenzó a caer, es decir no tubo equilibrio y se callo del lomo de Kirara

"¡¡¡¡Sango!" dijeron a la ves Yumi Y Miroku

Kirara se lanzo a ayudar a Sango, Yumi le dio la mano y a pocos pies de caer Kirara se detuvo, Miroku abrió los brazos y recibió a Sango en ellos y le dedico una mirada de tranquilidad

"O/O Gracias houshi-sama... gracias Kirara y Yumi

"De nada" dijeron Miroku y Yumi a la ves, Kirara solo ronroneo dejando bajar a Yumi de su lomo para ver a su dueña de más cerca.

"No me hagas asustarme de esa forma ¡casi me muero al verte caer! ¿Qué paso?" le dijo Miroku cargándola como a una bebe

"la verdad... yo... Yumi... O/O

"lo que paso, Miroku-sama, es que le conté algo a Sango que la dejo impresionada

"¿Sango estas bien?" dijo Shippo saliendo de la espalda de Miroku y entrando a los brazos de Yumi

" Si, gracias Shippo

"¿y que te dijo?" le pregunto houshi-sama a Sango, él cual aun la cargaba en brazos

"O/O Nada importante

" Lo mejor es continuar" dijo Yumi evitando meter en más problemas a Sango de los que ya estaba "pero... Sango... es mejor que te quedes en los brazos de Miroku-sama, aun noto que estas muy impresionada... Shippo y yo iremos en Kirara... ¿verdad Kirara? ¿Qué iremos contigo en el cielo?

Kirara ronroneo y dejo que Yumi y Shippo subieran a su lomo, desde el cielo Yumi dijo

"Miroku-sama... cuide a Sango-san... ¡mas le vale no sobre pasarse! ¡Quiero que sepa que aquí arriba esta una hechicera que es capas de hacer que no toque a ninguna mujer por el resto de su vida con UNA sola palabra de mi boca! ¡Lo estaré vigilando!

Miroku sonrió, con miedo pero logro disimularlo

"Sango ¿Qué te dijo Yumi-san?

"Tengo sueño" fingió un bostezo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku "hablaremos luego... ¡Recuerde que Yumi le va a hacer el peor hechizo que conoce si se sobre pasa!

"Lo se... descansa... pero recuerda que solo es por ESTE DÍA" dijo aliviado

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ellos (Kagome y Kilia caminando, Inu Yasha saltando de rama en rama)

Kilia estaba caminando junto Kagome, ambas dejaron salir un suspiro, ¿tal ves seria por el mismo chico?... mejor dicho por alguien con el mismo nombre (recuerden que junto a mis amigos nos llamamos con los nombres de la serie... hay un chico que le decimos Inu Yasha... mejor dicho que le decimos en secreto Inu Yasha ya que nadie más sabe el gran secreto de amor de Kilia más que yo , así que imagínense lo que le pasa por la mente de Kilia ) las dos jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada y luego dejaron salir una pequeña sonrisa

"¿tu por quien estas suspirando?" dijo Kilia y sin dejar que Kagome le contestara "no me digas... Es por Inu Yasha ¿verdad?

"O/O ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ!

"Eso quiere decir que es verdad... ¡Lo sabía!"

En ese momento Kagome evito la mirada de Kilia, decidió cambiar de tema.

" ¿y tu por quien suspirabas?

"Por un chico... Por lo menos yo admito la verdad.

"Jajaja... cambiando de tema... ¿me cuentas eso de que eres hada y que Yumi es hechicera?

"La verdad es que mi familia es de hadas..." dejo escapar un suspiro de tristesa pero volvió a sonreir "de hadas de la tierra... cumplimos los deseos del corazón... les damos dones a los niños y vemos el futuro" Kilia dejo salir grandes carcajadas las cuales dejaron a Kagome en gran duda "lo que sucede" dijo, contestando a la pregunta que no dijo su nueva amiga "es que intente darles dones a Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango y a Shippo

" Déjame adivinar... las almas de la Shikon no pueden tener otros dones ¿verdad?

"Exacto" Había olvidado que en un capitulo un demonio le comenta todo esto a Kagome "y al parecer a ti tampoco te podría dar un don

"¿Por qué?

"por que eres una de las dos fuerzas que une a las almas de la Shikon, tienes un gran papel en esto y no puedo darte otro don lo siento

"Descuida

"¿Kagome? ¿Te gusta mucho Inu Yasha? ¿Verdad?" volvió a retormar el tema la joven hada

"O/O ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué!" realmente la miko no se esperaba aquella pregunta

"Eso significa que no te gusta... sino que te encanta

Kagome se sintió acorralada, aprisionada, rodeada, vencida

" ¿es tan obvio?" preguntó rendida

"Algo pero descuida ese hermoso hanyou no se a dado cuenta que estamos hablando de él" dijo viendo como Inu Yasha, estaba muy ocupado olfateando algo

"Aquí nos quedaremos, ya es muy tarde, hay que hacer el campamento AQUÍ" dijo Inu Yasha con vos de mando (característico de él)

Todos instalaron sus cosas, Kirara no dejaba de jugar con Yumi y Sango, Kilia preparaba todos los ingredientes para hacer la comida, Kagome estaba contándole un cuento a Shippo e Inu Yasha estaba viendo el firmamento al igual que Miroku

"¡Yumi! ¡Aquí están los ingredientes que me pediste!" Kilia se tiro al suelo y dejo salir un suspiro "tus comidas son muy complicadas, tienen los ingredientes más difíciles de conseguir

"Gracias Kilia

Todos miraron a Sango, estaba algo sonroja, Kilia y Yumi no entendían, en ese momento Kagome les dijo

"Lo que sucede es que SANGO siempre desea hacer las recetas más extrañas que eh oído en toda mi vida

"Pero" dijo Miroku "después de encontrar los ingredientes ella hace los platillos más deliciosos que eh probado toda mi vida ¡Me alegra tanto que ella valla a ser mi mujer! ¡Voy a tener a la mujer más hermosa y la mejor cocinera de todo el mundo!

"Podrás disfrutar su comida hasta que..." dijo Shippo "no mueras en el intento... Tu sabes los difíciles que son de encontrar algunos ingredientes ¿verdad Sango?

"O/O ¡¡¡¡Basta! O/O" grito Sango, estaba de un color rojizo intenso

" Si quieres" dijo Yumi intentando animar a Sango "podemos hacer la comida las dos juntas ¿te parece?

" Gracias

"Es decir..." dijo Miroku con un tono pícaro "dos mujeres hermosas van a hacer un platillo delicioso

Yumi y Sango se sonrojaron pero se hicieron las de 'oidos sordos' y se dispusieron a hacer la cena. Al terminar todos dejaron ver un gran brillo en sus ojos y de sus bocas se veía grandes ríos de saliva. Era un gran pescado hervido en jugo de naranja, llevaba algo de Sake (poco... ya saben... por Shippo), tenía camarones y pequeños pedazos de pulpo, llevaba algo de encargote (caracol)(si no los han probado, se los recomiendo son muy deliciosos) y una crema blanca muy apetitoso ( que delicioso... no saben lo bueno que es esa comida... es muy complicada de hacer pero al terminar es lo mejor).

"Que sabroso esta" dijo Shippo con una gran sonrisa, solo atacaba, atacaba y atacaba, al igual que Inu Yasha y Miroku

"Es lo más sabroso que eh probado" dijo Kagome

"Es muy bueno..." dijo Miroku, tomando la mano de Sango, la cual al igual que Yumi estaba apoyada contra un árbol descansando (se demoraron dos horas con treinta minutos)" pero ya lo suponía, después de todo lo hizo mi hermosa Sango

"Si... gracias houshi-sama" dijo Sango levantándose y acomodándose junto a Kirara, Yumi se levanto y se acostó en una de las colas de la gran gata/demonio "coman todo lo que quieran, nosotras estamos cansadas

"Sango" dijo Yumi acomodandoce "descuida el GRAN INU YASHA esta para salvar el día . Veras como se come todo

Inu Yasha no dijo nada, Miroku solo sigio comiendo a la misma velocidad de Shippo, mientras Kagome continaba deleitandoce, Kilia comio todo, menos el pescado, a ella no le gustaba y con una gran sonrisa le sedía sus pedazos a Inu Yasha

Yumi asintió, Kilia sonrió, una cosa era cocinar con la tecnología y otra sin ella. Mañana es luna creciente se dijo Kilia la danza es mañana dejo salir un suspiro ¿Cómo voy a hacerla estando con el grupo de Inu Yasha? eso le preocupaba, no sabía lo que debía hacer pero debía cumplir la danza, era su obligación si alguno de ellos me ve haciéndola" pensó "deberán bailar hasta caer de agotamiento ¡Es toda la noche! llego a su mente la idea de ver a Inu Yasha y a Miroku bailando hasta el cansancio ¡Aun que no sería una mala idea! Después de todo 

Continuara...

N/A: ¡¡¡¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? Se que no esta muy graciosos pero les aseguro que se van a reír en el próximo capitulo, no van a creer que va a pasar. Esperen que muy pronto va a haber cambios de cuerpos, se van a divertir con las cosas que harán Sango y Kagome en nuestro universo, en especial lo que hará Sango con mi amigo houshi-sama Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La danza de las hadas

N/A: Hola, bueno les advierto, este capitulo va a terminar… no lemo ni lima… sino picante... amenos de que tengas una mente negra (pervertida) este capitulo no tendra nada malo Ahora el capitulo. Nos vemos al final del capitulo

Todos despertaron, empezaron a caminar muy a gusto... Era increible como se acomplaron tan pronto al grupo, estaban tan contentas

"Sango, Yumi, Kilia" dijo Kagome con gran emoción "¡Aguas termales!

Las cuatro jovenes se entuciasmaron, Sango y Yumi empezaron la camitata pero un monje la detubo

"hermosas señoritas... esperen un momento... controlen a sus cuerpos... debemos ver algo importante

Todos lo vieron con gran intriga

"Debemos ver si hay la posivilidad de bañarnos juntos

Sango y Yumi le dieron un golpe muy fuerte (Sango con su Hiraikotsu y Yumi con el mango de la espada que ella siempre cargaba.) Las dos se rieron al ver lo sincronisadas que eran

"Mejor" dijo Kilia controlando la risa que tenía "es que nosotras nos bañemos primero y luego los chicos

Inu Yasha dio una mirada de aprovación mientras que Miroku no le agradaba la idea. Pero aun asi, las cuatro jovenes fueron a las aguas termales

" Que bien se siente" dijeron Kilia y Yumi a la ves

"Se ve que no han disfrutado de algo así en mucho tiempo" dijeron Sango y Kagome, las cuatro jovenes se rieron

"¿creen que Miroku-sama se atreba a espiar?" dijo Yumi intentando sentir la presencia del houshi

" -- lo normal es que si

"Sango, descuida" dijieron Kilia y Kagome a la ves

"Miroku" dijo Kagome "solo quiere espiarte a ti

"¬/¬ Como si eso me diera animos

"Te entiendo ¬ ¬ "dijo Yumi

"¿por qué?

"Yo tambien tengo un amigo HENTAI, es un gran problema

" ¿En verdad?... eso quiere decir... mmm... Yumi ¿acaso te gusta tu amigo?" le pregunto Kagome

"O/O Claro que no ¿en que momento creyeron que me empesaron a gustar los HENTAIS?

"¿dónde eh oido eso?" dijeron Kagome y Kilia viendo a Sango

"O/O

"Cambindo de tema" dijo Kilia, notando la mirada de tristesa, vergunza y algo de enojo de Sango y Yumi "les voy a contar un secreto

"¿Cuál?

" Hoy es la danza de las hadas... mejor dicho esta noche

"¡¡Esta! ¡¡No otra ves! ¡¡aun no me recupero de la ultima!" dijo desesperada la joven hechizera

" Tranquila Yumi, "mirando el rostro de confución de Kagome y de Sango "la danza es por la noche, las hadas de la tierra deben danzar toda la noche, para darle fuerzas a la madre Tierra... si algun humano, monstruo o hechizera... mejor dicho cualquier ser que se mueva, ve la danza debe hacerla... TODA la noche, hasta que yo desida que es suficiente... la ultima ves Yumi casi se muere... literariamente... termino en cama por un día recuperando energías

"¡¿Y esa es una buena noticia!" dijeron Kagome y Sango

" Claro... ya que además de ustedes tres, Inu Yasha, Shippo y Miroku-sama, deberan bailar... va a ser muy gracioso... descuiden promento solo danzar hasta las 12am" mirando a Yumi "debemos hacer algo a las doce

"¿qué?" dijeron Kagome y Sango a la ves

"Debo crear un hechizo muy importante" se limitó a contestar

despues de muchas preguntas y repuestas a medias... terminaron de bañarse, se dirijieron al campamento... era el turno de los chicos de tomar su baño

"¿Sango?" dijo Yumi, viendo como se alistaban los chicos para irse a las agus termales "¿deseas ver algo gracioso?

" Claro

"_bashito quimi minoti, fushi pari de arribashi_ (baila como mono, fuera la ropa de arriba) _Miroku_

En ese momento se acerco a Sango y a Yumi, estaba en trance, extendio sus dos manos, una para Sango y otra para Yumi, y comenzo a bailar con ellas como un mono, de repente se quito la parte superior de su ropa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sango y otro en la mano a Yumi y reacciono del trance

"O/O houshi-sama

"/ Miroku-sama... usted es muy poderoso, no dejo que mi hechizo funcionara por completo... Lo felicito

"Gracias Yumi-san...

"Solo digame Yumi" interrumpio

" Gracias Yumi... pero la proxima ves que quieran" dijo viendo a Sango "que me quite la ropa y que baile... solo pidanlo... sera un gusto

En ese momento se retiro, Sango se toco la mejilla, estaba sonrojada, Yumi solo se rio.

Por la noche

"Yumi... ya es hora" dijo Kilia levantandose

"¿no puedes esperar?" dijo Yumi con miedo

"NO

Sango y Kagome se quedaron en silencio, los chicos no entendían nada. De repente una luz verde limon se enfoco sobre Kilia, pequeñas luciernagas aparecieron alrededor y se escucho una musica suabe, muy parecida a la de los arabes, el kimono de Kilia se transformo, en un pantalon de seda color verde ajustado en los tobillos, sobre este dos faldas largas transparentes color verde agua, además llevaba una top del mismo color del pantalon, sin mangas y ajustada, por otro lado tenía guantes de seda, color verde agua, desde las muñecas hasta la misma altura del top.

"Señorita Kilia" dijo Miroku con una mirada de idiota y bobo (idiotizado)

"Ya vamos de nuevo" dijo Yumi parandose con mucha naturalidad al igual que Sango y Kagome "¿no quieren una ropa muy paresida a la de Kilia?

" Claro

"_transformatus ropieti, imagi ropie die_ (ropa transformate, igual a la ropa de)_ Kilia"_

Los kimonos de las jovenes y el uniforme de Kagome se transformaron a una ropa muy similar a la de Kilia. El pantalon y top de Kagome eran blancos, las faldas y los guantes eran verde limon. El de Sango era de gamas rojas, el pantalon y el top era de un rosa mesclado con fucsia, las faldas y los guantes de un rosa claro. Toda la vestimenta de Yumi era negra pero, en donde se ajustaba el pantalon y la top, era rojo sangre.

"¡Señoritas!" dijo Miroku más embobado

La musica empezo a hacer que Kilia bailara como las arabes, en donde ella iva la tierra dejaba ver pequeños brotes de flores y plantas. En ese momento los cuerpos de Kagome, Sango y Yumi se mobieron sin su voluntad y empezaron a bailar al igual que Kilia

"¿qué nos pasa?" gritaron Kagome y Sango

"Descuiden" dijo Yumi con una gran sonrisa "mejor disfruten por que no vamos a parar hasta que lo desida Kilia" miro como Miroku e Inu Yasha las miraban muy consentrados, Mirku dio dos pasos y se quedo frente a Sango "ustedes tambien van a bailar.

Dicho esto Miroku empeso a moverse alrededor de Sango, suavemente se quedaba más serca, estaba extrañado pero a la ves felis

"¿qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?" dijo Miroku a la ves que tomaba la cintura de Sango con una mano y con la otra su rostro

"Es el hechizo de las hadas, debemos bailar con ellas" dijo Yumi a la ves que veía a Inu Yasha intentando controlar su cuerpo, sin éxito alguno, salto frente a Kagome, la tomo de la cadera y la empujo contra su cuerpo. Kagome se sonrojo pero su cuerpo segía moviendose, abrio sus piernas (no sean mal pensados) cada pierna junto a una de Inu Yasha y empeso a mover sus caderas

"O/O Perdoname Inu Yasha" dijo Kagome a la ves que tomaba las manos del hanyou y las depositaba en su abdomen y se inclinaba hacia atrás "no se lo que hago

"O/O Descuida" dijo Inu Yasha acercandose más al cuerpo de Kagome "aquí a la que debemos matar es a Kilia

"Disculpen pero ella tampoco esta en condiciones de hacer algo" dijo Yumi, mostrando el trance que tenía su amiga, tomo al pequeño Shippo y empezo a bailar con él "¿te diviertes?

"Si nunca había bailado asi" dijo el zorrito saltando alrededor de Yumi mientras ella movia sus manos "es muy divertido

En ese momento Yumi saco su espada

"Sango" dijo al ver como su cuerpo lanzaba la espada a la dirección de Sango "atrapala

Sango tiro su bumeran y salto sobre el (no prgunten como) y atrapo la espada, salto del bumeran y cayo sobre Miroku, ella quedo parada pero Miroku se estrello contra el suelo

"O/O Lo siento houshi-sama

"Decuida Sango, yo me estoy divirtiendo" dijo Miroku desde el suelo y biendo como Sango empezaba a bailar una ves más

Sango tomo la espada la puso horizontalmente, sobre su cadera y empeso a inclinarse hacia atrás

"/ Que bien lo haces Sango" dijo Miroku levantandose y poniendose detrás de ella

Cuando Sango se inclino lo suficiente para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Miroku sonrio

"Gracias... pero no espere que lo haga muy segido" dicho esto se solto el cabello por completo, movio su cabeza de un lado al otro y se paro recta, tomo la espada y la puso sobre su busto y tomo las manos de Miroku "Cuidado con tocar en donde no debe

"Descuida no voy a arruinar el hermoso espectaculo del que estamos participando

Mientras tanto

Kagome tumbo a Inu Yasha al suelo, tomo uno de sus guantes y se los quito, haciendo que este rose el rostro de Inu Yasha

"Disculpame O/O

"O/Ó descuida, pero voy a matar a Kilia

"¿no te gusta este baile?" dijo Kagome, sus rodillas le fallaron, haciendo que se arrodillara sobre Inu Yasha, y empeso a mover su abdomen y empezo a inclinarse hacia atrás "yo me estoy divirtiendo

"O/O No me gusta no poder controlar mi cuerpo" dijo mientras, con sus garras, jugaba con la ropa de Kagome, en ese momento sus garras tocaron el busto de Kagome "O/O Lo siento, no soy yo, es mi cuerpo, perdoname

"O/O descuida, se que tu no harías eso... No te atreves" en ese monento ella se recosto en el suelo y el cuerpo de Inu Yasha se posicionaba frente al de ella "por ejemplo nunca te atreberias a hacer lo que ahora estas haciendo

"¡¡Me estas diceindo covarde!" dijo Inu Yasha mientras movía las manos de Kagome por su pecho, ya no le daba vergüenza, desidio hacer caso a la sugerencia de Yumi: _mejor disfruten por que no vamos a parar hasta que lo desida Kilia_

" Se podría decir

"¡A si! Te ordeno que me digas ¡Abajo! O/O

"¿para que?

"Solo haslo, niña tonta

"Grocero ¡¡Osuwori!

En ese momento Inu Yasha cayo sobre Kagome, ella dio un grito ahogado, sentia el cuerpo del hanyou rozando cada parte de su cuerpo

"¡Inu... Yasha!

"Ves que soy capas" era admirable como su orguño podía venser a su timides. En se momento sus manos, las cuales no podía controlar, se metieron por la parte de atrás del top de Kagome "Lo... Siento

"Yo debería pedirte perdon" dijo, lo que pasaba es que sus manos estaban quitandole la parte superior de la ropa al hanyou "no es mi inteción

Mientras tanto... Sango y Miroku

"Disculpe hoshi-sama" dijo Sango empujando al monje contra un árbol, ella paso la espada por todo el cuerpo de Miroku, mientra que él jugaba con una de las faldas que le había quitado a Sango "no lo hago con intención

"Yo tampoco" dijo Mientras su cuerpo le quitaba la otra falda, tomo una y la coloco en el rostro de Sango y la empujo al suelo "tu sabes que sería capas de hacer esto cuando vivamos juntos... no antes

"¿qué? ¿cuándo vivas juntos? ¬/¬ No le creo..." dijo Sango tomando el baculo del monje, lanzo la espada lejos de ellos, y se coloco el baculo sobre su busto "¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Su respuesta fue inmediata, el rostro del monje se dirijio rapidamente al abdomen de la taiji-ya, lentamente se dirijio a donde se encontraba su baculo

"¡¡Aahhhh! ¡houshi-sama! ¿qué me hace?" dijo Sango viendo en donde terminaría el rostro del monje "¡no se atreba!" pero para su sorpresa en el momento en el que el rostro del monje se detubo en su busto, ella se puso el baculo sobre sus labios "¿no me lo va a quitar? ¿verdad?" dijo con dificultad, intentando no hacer que el baculo se le cayera de sus labios

"No lo se... pero tu aroma es exquisito... embriagante... Sango" dijo el monje, su rostro segía en el busto de Sango, él sabía que ella lo iva a matar cuando terminara el baile

"O/O houshi-sama..." pero en ese momento vio como el rostro de Miroku se levantaba y se enfocaba sobre el de ella

"Perdoname Sango..." dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella

Mientras tanto... Kagome e Inu Yasha

"Desuida Kagome... yo ya tenía calor "dijo al ver como las manos de Kagome jugaban con su pecho, en ese momento su rostro se puso frente al de Kagome, ella solo cerro los ojos, comenzo a rosar sus labios por el rostro de ella pero en ese momento se detubo y se hubico frente a los labios de ella y se inclino "perdón" susurró el hanyou

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YA SON LAS 12AM! ¡¡¡¡Kilia Recacciona!" grito Yumi para que su amiga reaccionara

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha se detubieron como rocas, el hechizo de las hadas ya no estaba, lo que ellos fueran a hacer sería por decisión de ellos, Yumi se sentía tan cansada, Shippo estaba descansando en el suelo, ya no daba ni un paso más, él no vio nada de las pequeñas ecenas de sus amigos. Kilia reacciono y vio el pequeño espectaculo que se daba ante sus ojos.

"¡¡¡¡Houshi-sama! ¡¿qué hace! El hechizo ya se acabo" Miroku estubo a dos milimetros de besarla

" .. Lo siento... por lo menos senti tus labios rozar los miós cuando me hablaste

"O/O ¡¡Quitese!" dijo sonrojada y a la ves con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

Todos vieron a Kagome e Inu Yasha... ellos sintieron las miradas de sus amigos sobre ellos (aunque Kagome sentía más el cuerpo de Inu Yasha y él el de ella), en ese momento se quitaron, habían estado tan serca, rozado sus cuerpos, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus corazones deseaban, sin percatarse de lo que sus cuerpos sentían... un silencio rodeo el campamento, solo se veían un hanyou, una miko, un monje y una gerrera apenados, con las respiraciones fuera de control; y una hada junto a una hechizera, ambas muy extrañadas.

"Oye Kilia" dijo Yumi en el oído de su amiga "es mejor hacer el cambio ahora mismo, no creo que ellos" dijo señalando a sus nuevos y apenados amigos "se dirijan palabra despues de lo que paso

"Tienes razón

Las dos jovenes tomaron a Sango y a Kagome.

" Vamos a dar un paseo ¿verdad?" les dijeron a Sango y Kagome... pero no hubo respuesta alguna... las dos jovenes les sonrieron a Inu Yasha y a Miroku, los cuales tambien estaban en estado de Shock; la hechizera desperto a Kirara, empujaron a Sango y Kagome para que subieran y salieron volando lo más lejos del campamento que pudieran.

"¿a dónde vamos?" dijeron Kagome y Sango, reaccionando del estado de Shock, mientras veían los rostros de Miroku e Inu Yasha muy asombrados

"Les haremos un favor" dijo Yumi señalando un lago que se veía a lo lejos, Kirara se dirijio a ese lugar "ninguna de las dos nos va a negar que estan muy apenadas por lo que paso... desearían que alguien tomaran sus cuerpos mientras tomaban unas buenas vacasioness

"Claro" dijeron a la ves que salio un suspiro de su boca "-- -- pero no hay manera de que eso sea real

"Claro que hay un aforma

"Lo mejor es bajar para decirles la verdad, para ayudarlas" dijo Kilia

Kirara desendio, las cuatro jovenes bajaron del demonio y se quedaron viendo por un momento.

"¿cómo es eso de que si hay una forma?" dijo Sango, cansada del suspenso

"¿no quieren cambiar de cuerpos con nosotras?" dijo Yumi, era clara y directa

"¡¿¡¿QUÉ!" gritaron Kagome y Sango mientras veían una gran sonrisa en el rostro de sus nuevas amigas

" -- Esto sera una larga historia" dijo Kilia algo desepcionada del estado de Kagome y Sango

" -- Este sera un largo fic

Continuara...

N/A: ¡¡Hola! Espero que les halla gustado mi fic... ¿les gusto la danza? La base en una ocación que con unos amigos nos toco hacer una obra teatral, cuando se la comenté a Kilia (Ely-chan) le agrado la idea mucho... dejen sus opiniones... y si tienen nuevas ideas diganme que con gusto las tomare en cuenta

Adios y gracias

¡Rewius por favor! Eso me anima para continuar


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Cambio de cuerpo

"¡¿¡¿QUÉ!" gritaron Kagome y Sango mientras veían una gran sonrisa en el rostro de sus nuevas amigas

" -- Esto sera una larga historia" dijo Kilia algo desepcionada del estado de Kagome y Sango

"Dejenme les cuento la verdad..." dijo Yumi "_aptatus michilus _(hechizo)

De la nada sale una mochila en el hombro de Yumi... ella saca su computadora portatil y con Kilia buscan la carpeta en donde estan las imágenes de Inu Yasha y su grupo. Kagome estaba asombrada... y Sango, pues, estaba en estatado de Shock

" ¡Aquí esta!" dijo Yumi con un tono de éxito y trinfuo "miren

Sango y Kagome se acercaron y miraron la pantalla, al ver, les aseguro que si ellas habían estado en estado de shock antes, ahora era un milagro que no se allan desmayado al ver la pantalla

"¡¿Esa soy YO!" grito Sango viendo una imagen de ella usando su arma

"Somos todos" dijo Kagome tomando el control de la computadora (ya que ella si la sabía manejar) y encontrando imágenes de todos ellos "¿por qué tienen imágenes nuestras? ¿de donde son ustedes? ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

"Tranquila Kagome" dijo Kilia intentando calmar a la miko, la cual estaba más que asustada, estaba desesperada

"Tranquila Sango" le dijo Yumi, al verla palida, punto de desmallarse "dejen que les diga todo

Despues de medía hora

Y despues de haber contado TODO sobre sus vidas, como llegaron, por que tienen imágenes de ellos y cual era su plan

"Es decir" dijo Sango algo calmada "que ustedes si son, hechizera y hada, pero no son de este universo, son de otro pero a la ves de la misma época que Kagome

"Y que" concluyo Kagome "nosotros solo somos una serie que pasa por la televición en su universo y es por eso que tenemos fans y ustedes tiene imágenes de nosotros

"Exacto" les dijeron a la ves Yumi y Kilia

"Me voy a desmayar... todo el mundo nos ha visto y nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta" dijo Sango apollandose contra un árbol

"Es decir" dijo Kagome callendo lentamente sobre sus piernas "que todo el mundo sabe todo de nosotros ;;

"Calma... estoy segura" dijo Yumi tranquilizandolas "que en otro universo pasa lo mismo con nosotras" señalando a Kilia y a ella misma "deben recordar que el mundo, es decir los universos son locos... hay que ver el lado positibo de todo esto

"¿cuál?" gritaron Sango y Kagome

"Que nos conocimos" dijo Kilia con una gran sonrisa

"Y que podran ir a nuestro universo cuando quieran como por ejemplo... AHORA

"Pero antes deberemos cambiar de cuerpo, no creo que sea algo normal ver a dos chicas identicas a las verdaderas Sango y Kagome caminando en nuestro universo" dijo Kilia calmando a su amiga "¿no quieren tomar un tiempo de relajación en nuestro universo... les prometemos que cuando regresen nosotras ya abremos arreglado los problamas que hay

"¿cómo?

"Sango" dijo Yumi acercandose a la exterminadora "ustedes podran vernos por la televicion de lunes a viernes... además que estamos en vacasiones... solo debemos advertirles siertas coasas que son importantes

"¿y quien dice que vamos a aceptar?" dijo Kagome algo insegura

"por que no te atrebes a ver a Inu Yasha a los ojos" dijo Kilia "sin entrar en panico

"O/O

"¿qué dicen?" pregunto Yumi

"Pues..." dijo Kagome aun insegura

"Yo creo que es una gran idea" dijo Sango, interrumpiendo a su amiga "de esa forma podremos descansar, yo conocere otras épocas y tu, Kagome, podras disfrutar de no pensar en esos examenes que tanto te torturan

"Bueno pero..." dijo Kagome

"Pero lo positibo es que nosotras les arreglaremos los problemas que tienen" dijo Kilia mirando a la miko "con los chicos, por que les explicaremos de una forma en la cual, por ejemplo, Inu Yasha caera ante tus pies, Kagome

"Y que Miroku-sama dejara de tener manos inquietas contigo "concluyo Yumi mirando a Sango

"Bueno pero..." dijo Kagome

"Por favor" dijo Sango interrumpiendo una ves más a Kagome" yo quiero descansar ¿si?

"Bueno pero" grito desesperada Kagome "DEBERAN VENIR CON NOSOTRAS A SU UNIVERSO PARA QUE NOS EXPLIQUEN COMO SON LAS COSAS QUE HACEN EN ESE LUGAR" concluyo Kagome algo molesta

"Bueno... pero primero deben tomar esto" dijo Yumi sacando de su maleta cuatro botellas con un liquido rojo "tomen solo 4 tragos de esto y digan el nombre con la que van a cambiar de cuerpo

"Kagome y yo" dijo Kilia "intercambiaremos cuerpos

"Sango y yo igual

"Yumi ¿podras controlar a houshi-sama?" dijo la exterminadora con una mirada de preocupación pero con una gran sonrisa

" Descuida, para tu agrado, yo estudio defensa personal y el control de la espada... se defenderme... en mi universo iras a las clases de 5pm a 6pm. Houshi-sama te recojera a las 4: 40 pm para ir juntos, el tambien practica defensa personal y es un grado más alto en el control de la espada... pero yo... es decir tu eres mejor en las artes marciales

"¡¿¡¿Houshi-sama!

"Tranquila... es un amigo... le decimos así por que tampoco controla sus acciones y piensa cosas que no debería, igual que Miroku-sama... por sierto, no te asuste si te dicen Sango... pero en mi unierso, mis amigos te dicen de esa forma, nunca olbides esto: TÚ te prometiste que nunca llorarias en publico y si..." fue interrumpida por Sango

" _Y si alguien te ve en ese estado debes calmarte... a menos que sea una persona muy, my secana a ti por que el llanto es para cuando estas sola, no debes permitir que te miren con ojos de lastima y pena... no lo vale_ es la misma promesa que me hice... aunque es dificil cumplirla, solo me e desaogado con Kagome y con houshi-sama, las otras ocaciones que eh dejado que las lagrimas avancen no eh permitido que nadie me mirase

"Yo" le dijo Yumi "me e desaogado con el houshi-sama de mi inuverso y con... nadie más ni siquiera con Kilia...

"Por otra parte" dijo Kilia a Kagome, intentando cambiar de tema " lo mejor es que cuando estes en mi universo duermas tarde, estes en la computadora de 5pm a 6pm, despiertes muy...

" _tarde todas las mañanas... esepto los días de vacasión, los cuales... por estaño que paresca te despiertas temprano_ le dijo Kagome, recordano todo lo que ella suele hacer en su casa _ser muy sentimental, discuta con..._ ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas? Y... ¿te gusta alguien?

"tengo una hermana... debes pelear con ella por las mañanas y antes de dormir... O/O y la respuesta de la segunda pregunta es... si me gusta un chico

"¿cómo se llama?

"Inu Yasha" Kilia ve el asombro de Kagome y deja salir un suspiro " pero el de mi universo, no el tuyo... por sierto, a mi me dicen, de ves en cuando Kagome en mi universo y a este chico, tan solo Yumi y yo le decirmos Inu Yasha

"¿cuáles son los verdaderos nombres de estos chicos?" preguntaron Sango y Kagome a la ves

"Pues el de houshi-sama es...

N/A: Como esta historia tiene personajes que son vasados en la vida real, les advierto que les cambie el nombre para cuidar su privasidad -me cae una piedra en la cabeza- ¡¡Esta bien! Les cambio el nombre para que no se enteren de quienes son... aun que al terminar tal ves salgan sus verdaderos nombres.

"Pues el nombre de houshi-sama es Miro

"Y el de Inu Yasha es... nnU no te lo puedo decir" la joven hada miró a Yumi "es algo vergonzoso cuando una de mis amigas lo conoce tan bien"

"¡Hay porfavor!" dijo cansada la joven hechizera "¡Diles de una vez!"

"Les digo después de todo esto ¿si?"

"entonces ¿vamos a cambiar de cuerpo?" dijeron Sango y Yumi a la ves, Kagome y Kilia acintieron

Cada una tomo una botella con un liquido rojo, las cuatro tomaron respectibamente el liquido

"Sango" dijo Yumi

"Kagome" sigio Kilia

"Yumi" dijo Sango

"Kilia" concluyo Kagome

Una luz verde azulada las envolbio, al retirarse ellas cargaban la ropa de la otra (Sango la de Yumi, Kagome la de Kilia, Yumi la de Sango y Kilia la de Kagome) (pero ya no la de la danza arabe sino los kimonos y en el caso de Kilia el uniforme de Kagome) (¿cuándo se cambiaron? Huy! Eso fue hace mucho, je je)

"¿qué paso?" dijo Kagome al verse en su cuerpo aun

"Descuida, esto tardara un poco, por ahora nuestras ropas fueron a dar en el cuerpo a donde deberían ir nuestras esencias por la mañana

"¿Inu Yasha no se dara cuenta que nuestras esencias cambiaron?" pregunto Kagome algo preocupada por el gran olfato del hanyou

"Descuida" le dijo Yumi "este es un hechizo muy poderoso, nuestras esencias se van de nuestros cuerpos pero hay un escudo que no permite que nadie se de cuenta y para los ojos de los youkais y hanyous somos las mismas, a las cuales no les a pasado nada malo

"Que gran hechizo

"Gracias Sango... por sierto, te luce muy bien mi kimono

"Gracias pero no estoy acostumbrada a la ropa que deja ver mis piernas / aunque es muy bonita

"Es mejor ir a dormir, mañana despertaremos con otros cuerpos, lo mejor es descansar" sugirio Kilia, mientras se acomodaba junto a Kirara

"Tienes razón" las tres jovenes sigieron el ejemplo de Kilia y se acostaron

Por la mañana

"Kagome ¡¡depiertate!

"Mmm No" dijo el cuerpo de Kagome "5 minutos más"

"Tu también deberías despertarte Kilia... Kagome Despiertate" dijo el hanyou

'Kagome' (es decir Kila) abrio los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con unos ojos dorados sobre ella

"Buenos días Inu Yasha /" se sentía en el cielo, por ella se hubira quedado toda la vida viendolo... -- pero no podía

"Levantate Kagome" le dijo el hanyou

Al oir esto Kilia miro a su alrededor, Miroku estaba despertando a 'Sango' y a 'Yumi'; miro como Inu Yasha se diría a Kagome... es decir 'Kilia' noto en ese momento que ellas estaban aun dormidas, se miro en el lago, llevava el uniforme de Kagome, su rostro, su cuerpo

"¡¡Kago... Kilia! ¡¡Despiertate!" grito con emoción 'Kagome' al cuerpo de Kilia

N/A: de ahora en adelante la tratare como siemre, es decir, no importa que Sango este con el cuerpo de Yumi, yo le dire Sango, o pondre 'Yumi' para hablar sarcasticamente... esto hare con las cuatro jovenes

"¿qué sucede?" dijo Kagome, al abrir los ojos vio el cuerpo que hasta hace poco era de ella "Kili... Kagome... ¿qué pasa?

"Los chicos vinieron por nosotras, dicen que debemos segir con la busqueda

"Buenos días" dijo Yumi (la verdadera... es decir en el cuerpo de Sango) con una gran sonrisa (como no estarlo, fue despertada con la vos de Miroku, él cual, antes de despertarla, se había acercado a ella y jugando con su cabello la había despertado con una de sus mejores sonrisas) "¿quieren que cocine el desayuno?

"Siiii" dijo Shippo entrando a los brazos de la joven, que ante sus ojos, era la exterminadora

"Buenos días" dijo Sango y al igual que Yumi con mucha alegría ya que Miroku, al depertarla, la trato con sumo respeto paro a la ves con un tono paternal y la había dado una caricia en la mejilla, como las que ella solía darle a Kohaku cuando estaban juntos "Sango " dejo salir una pequeña risa al verse a si misma "¿te ayudo?

Las jovenes no decearon tocar el tema de _¿por qué nos vinieron a buscar?_ a los chicos ya que ellas tenían otro tipo de problemas

" 'Yumi' es decir Sango" dijo Yumi en voz baja mientras batía los huevos del desayuno "nosotras... es decir ustedes deben regresar a su universo hoy mismo

"¿cómo nos safamos de los chicos?" dijo Sango

"Eso dejamelo a mi" mirando a Miroku, tomo el tazon en donde estaba batiendo los huevos y sin dejar de batir se acerco al houshi, se agacho un poco para encontrarse con su mirada

"¿no quiere algo más con su desayuno? exelencia

"Yo... bueno..." por primera ves, desde hace mucho Yumi (mejor dicho, el cuerpo de Sango) vio a Miroku-sama nervioso "estaría bien ¿jugo?

Miroku estaba sudando frío, nunca le había pusto nervioso TANTO la presencia de la exterminadora, pero al estar tan serca de él, Miroku sintio como si, por primera ves, ella estaba fuera de su alcanse, de que ella no se dejaría conquistar... sino, todo lo contrarío el conquistado sería él.

"tenemos solo tres frutas para SU desayuno" dijo la 'esxterminadora' y poniendo su mano izquierda en su cintura y con la derecha sosteniendo el tazon en donde estaban los huevos y mobiendo sus ombros con cada palabra le dijo "elija ¿de naranja, melon o sandía?" pregunto la 'exterminadora' acercandose mas a el y sin dejar de batir los huevos para el desayuno (lo había dicho en un tono que cada palabra que pronuncio se había transformado a DOBLE SENTIDO)

"¿melón?" su voz temblaba

"Esta bien... " dijo Yumi (en el cuerpo de Sango) y poniendo su cara más angelical pero con una sonrisa y ojos tan picaros (dignos del rostro del monje) "el melón es muy delicioso, a la ves que te deja creer que es una fruta con muy poco sabor pero cuando la pruebas es refrescante... hasta se diría extaciante ya que te deja con ganas de volverla a tomar" su tono daba a entender que desde hace mucho ya no hablaba de la fruta sino... tal ves... de ella misma (mejor dicho de la exterminadora)

Miroku ya no sentía nada, por su mente paso, las tantas veses que el uso el doble sentido en sus palabras cuando hablaba con la gerrera solo para ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero que para su sorpresa ese color rojiso estaba en SU rostro, para su suerte la "exterminadora " se alejo y sigio haciendo la comida

"¿qué fue eso?" le pregunto Sango a Yumi en voz baja y algo sonrojada

" Lo estoy dejando antojado ¿por qué?

"¿antojado?

"Si... es lo que él suele hacerlo con las chicas... las coquetea un poco, luego cuando se da cuenta que ellas estan callendo en su trampa se aleja para asegurarse que ellas estan tragadas por él y haciendo que las chicas le ruegen estar con él... es muy facil" poniedno sus manos en 'sus' caderas y mobiendolas de un lado a otro y encontrandose con la mirada de un monje algo nervisos "en especial si tienes este cuerpo, es muy bien formado y se ve que lo mata... es decir la exterminadora esta dejando loco al monje

"O/O Gracias... supongo" a Sango le agrada la idea de saber que ese monje estaba nervioso por su causa pero tenía miedo de lo que él pensara de ella, mientras Yumi este en su cuerpo

Mientras tanto

"¿qué sucede? Inu Yasha" le dijo 'Kagome' sentandoce junto al hanyou

"Nada

"No es verdad" se acerca más a él "siempre te portas de esa manera conmigo... parce que no te gusta mi compañía, parce que no me puedes ver sin antes evitar mi mirada" nota como el hanyou se sonroja "estas extaño conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo... y creo que lo que paso ayer te a alejado más de mi... en cambio de hacecarte..." miro como Inu Yasha se ponía completamente rojo, ella poso su mano en la rodilla del hanyou " El desayuno esta listo

La 'miko' se levanto y se sento junto a 'Kilia' Inu Yasha se sento frente a ella

"¿Sango? ¿Yumi? ¿van a venir a sentarse?" pregunto el cuerpo de Kagome

"Ya vamos" dijeron a la ves

"Oye Sango" dijo Yumi en voz baja... "¿quieres que vaya por Miroku-sama?

"¿qué le vas a hacer?

"Si quieres quedate _jugando_ con Kirara serca de nosotros

"Esta bien --

Yumi (es decir el cuerpo de la exterminadora) se acerco a Miroku, al cual estaba acostado en el cesped viendo el cielo

"Hola houshi-sama" dijo Yumi arrodillandose pero poniendo su rostro a pocos sentimentros del de Miroku

"O/O Hola Sango-san" dijo Miroku con su voz temblorosa

"¿qué le sucede?" dijo Yumi dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas

"¿Me creerias que no lo se?

"Claro... yo pase eso una ocación

"¿cómo lo superaste?

"Comportandome como la persona que me causaba nervios... eso, al pareser, hace que él se de cuenta de lo feo que uno se siente estar con alguien con esa actitud tan... Mejor olvidelo

"Decuida" dijo entendiendo un poco de lo dicho por la 'exterminadora'

"¿viene a desayunar? ¿o va a seguir pensando en esa exterminadora? que lo tiene suspirando... / va a hacer que me sonroje" concluyo el cuerpo de Sango

"¡¿¡¿Qué!" Miroku dejo ver su rostro de un color rojiso

"Es una broma... no se ponga de esa actitud... quien lo viera pensaría que lo que le dije es verdad... ¿viene?

"Si... ya voy" vio como el cuerpo de la exterminadora se retiraba otra ves me senti nervioso penso ella me dijo que a ella tambien le había pasado algo similar recordo las palabras de la exterminadora Comportandose como la persona que le causaba nervios recordo ¿funcionara? luego llego a su mente como Sango se había comportado con él ese día solo han pasado pocas horas desde que la desperte y ya me a dejado nervioso dos veses 

Ya todos se encontraban comiendo muy a gusto en ese momento Yumi le dio un un golpe a Sango

"¿Yumi?" dijo el cuerpo de 'Sango' "¿no quieres contarnos algo?

"Ah, eeeh... ¡si!" dijo Sango muy nerviosa "Kilia y yo debemos regresar a nuestro pueblo hoy mismo... Gracias por todo

"¿por qué?" pregunto Miroku, con una gran sonrisa pero con una mirada algo preocupada

"Lo que sucede" dijo Kagome (en el cuerpo de Kilia) "es que Yumi y yo debemos ir a proteger a los aldeanos, somos las unicas que podemos hacerlo

"Las llebaremos hasta aya" dijo Inu Yasha al terminar de comer

" NO gracias" dijo Kagome, viendo las expresiones desesperadas de Kilia y Yumi "solo debemos llegar a la aldea de Kaedee y de ahí solo faltaría muy poco..." viendo a 'Kagome' y a 'Sango' "¿por qué no nos acompañan ustedes hasta la aldea?... Yumi les tiene que dar algo importante" mirando a los chicos "es algo solo para mujeres

"¿y nosotros?" pregunto Shippo

"Van a arreglar todo" dijo Kilia con una gran sonrisa

"Esta bien Kagome

"Nostros iremos... quieran o no" dijo Inu Yasha

"¡¡No!" grito Kagome

"¿qué te pasa Kilia? Te pareses más a Kagome" dijo Inu Yasha algo molesto

"¡¡Oye!" dijo Kilia intentando sonar lo más normal posible "Kilia solo quiere que vallamos con ellas hasta la aldea... tiene que darnos algo

"¿cómo que sera" pregunto Miroku con una sonrisa picara

Sango le indico a Yumi que debeía darle un golpe al monje por pensar así... Yumi no lo penso dos veses y estrello su puño en la cabeza del monje

"¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Sango?" dijo Miroku, con una leve sonrisa por que por lo menos en eso la exterminadora no había cambiado

"Por pensar cosas que no debería y además..." Yumi sintio la mano de Miroku en su tracero, la verdadera Sango estaba lista para matarlo pero Yumi le nego con la mirada y regresando a ver al hoshi le dio la mirada más cruel, malbada, furiosa y llena de rencor que tenía y le dijo en un tono de voz normal pero molesto "por favor podría quitar su mano de MI cuerpo

Miroku retiro su mano lo más pronto que pudo, la mirada de la exterminadora le había dolido más que cualquier golpe ¿estaría molesta con él?

"Sango" dijo Miroku algo preocupado "¡No me mires así! ¡pegame! ¡Maltratame! ¡Matame si es lo que quieres! Pero no me mates con esos ojos llenos de furía

Sango se relajo al parecer Yumi podra controlarlo mejor que yo 

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto Kagome y Kilia a la ves

" Claro" dijeron Sango y Yumi mientras se levantaban

Las cuatro jovense se montaron sobre Kirara y salieron rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaedee

Ya en el pozo

"Bueno supongo que debemos entrar con ustedes" dijo Kilia, mirando a sus amigas algo trites

"Si" dijo Kagome

"¿pero como pasaremos?" pregunto Yumi mientras se quitaba el bumeran de su hombro" Ahora hay dos Kagomes, una con el cuerpo de la miko y otra con su ecensis

"¿qué tal si pasamos como llegaron?" sugirio Sango señalando los fragmentos en el cuello de Kilia

" Tienes razón

Kilia saco tres fragmentos y entregandoles uno a cada una y ella quedandose con los restantes

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto Yumi sentandose en el borde del pozo

"Si

Las cuatro jovenes saltaron por el pozo, al tocar tierra firme salieron de el, encontrandose con en un cuarto oscuro

"¿qué es este lugar?" pregunto Sango

"Es el templo que esta junto a mi casa" dijo Kagome

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos acercarse

Continuara...

N/A: Hola a todos... les agradesco por leer mi fic, espero que les este gustando, ¿quién sera esa persona que llegaba? ¿cómo podran acotumbrarse a las vidas y familias de Yumi y Kilia? Nuestras querías Sango y Kagome... ¿Inu Yasha se dara cuenta que Kilia no es su querida Kagome? ¿Miroku cambiara para poder entender la nueva personalidad de su hermosa taiji-ya? Eso lo sabran proximamente

Por otro lado creen que a Sango le agrade su nueva vida... la antigua vida de Yumi (es decir mi vida) ¿le agradara el nuevo houshi-sama? ¿Kagome podra cargar con las responsabilidades de las hadas?

Gracias por todo

Nos vemos luego


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Sus nuevas vidas

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos acercarse

"¿quién sera?" dijo Kilia asomandose

"No lo se" dijo Kagome "pero lo mejor sera que vallas a ver, se supone que tú eres Kagome

" Tienes razón" y sin esperar más salio del templo para encontrarse con una mujer con una gran sonrisa, muy caracterisada en ella " Hola madre

" Hola hija, ya regresaste... cuanto me alegro. Se ve que todo estuvo bien en la época antigua

"Madre" dijo Kilia abriendo el templo y dejando que sus amigas salieran "eh traido unas amigas ¿no hay problema? ¿verdad?

" Claro que no" y viendo a las jovenes "¿no desean pasar?

Kagome no pudo detener la pequeña risita que tenía al ver a su madre al tratarla de ese modo tan cortes pero a la ves como la desconocía, Sango y Yumi solo se inclinaron un poco y entraron a la casa de Kagome

" Muchas gracias" dijeron Kagome, Sango y Yumi a la ves que tomaban un trago del jugon que les entrego la madre de Kagome

"Pero no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo" dijo Yumi "debemos regresar a nuestras casas

"Disculpen" interrumpio la madre de Kagome "pero ¿cómo se llaman?

"Disculpe, mi nombre es Sango" dijo Yumi con una gran sonrisa

"Mi nombre es Yumi" continuo Sango

"Y mi nombre es" dejo salir una pequeña risa "Kilia, mucho gusto" dijo Kagome

"Mucho gusto niñas, sientance en su casa" y se retiro

"Creame que lo hare " dijo divertida Kagome

"¿nos vamos? Mi papá debe estar preocupado por mí" dijo Yumi a la ves que se levantaba

"Claro que si " dijo Sango "ya quiero conocer tu universo y corrección MI padre ME debe estar esperando

"Tienes razón

Todas salieron de la casa y se dirijieron al árbol sagrado, Yumi dibujo una estrella de 5 puntas, dejo unos simbolos junto a cada punta y un un liquido rojizo rodeo la estrella

"Parence en el centro" dijo Yumi, todas hicieron lo que dijo "tomense de las manos" ella hizo lo mismo "_Letimetushipa suritero, cumashi nae, fumine unite Kagome e imagi, llavashi nelle, dejimani usuli oti velie _(hechizo: Tiempo lento, cumple esto, une el universo de Kagome y el nuetro, llevanos aya, por favor dejanos usarte otras veses)

Una luz bajo sus pies absorvio a las jovenes y las llevo al tejado de una casa

"¿dónde estamos?" dijo Sango buscando la mirada de sus amigas

" En mi casa" dijo Yumi con éxito

"¿funiono?" Kilia miro a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba en orden "¡¡Funciono!

"Tranquila (--) si no te has dado cuenta estamos con kimonos y tu, Kilia estas con el uniforme de Kagome, así que no creo que sea tiempo de emocionarnos

"Tienes razón... O.o ahora que lo pienso la madre de Kagome no se dio cuenta de las ropas que usabamos

"es que ella sabe muy bien que veniamos de la época antigua" le contestó Kagome a Kilia y posteriormente regresó a ver a Yumi en el cuerpo de Sango "Bueno, lo que creo es que debes cambiarnos de ropa, querida amiga

"claro" unió sus manos y cerró sus ojos, una aura verde azulada la rodeo "_Transformus nostra ropie ena actule_" (Transforma nuestra ropa en una de esta época)

La misma aura rodeo a las cuatro jovenes y al terminar el cuerpo de Sango estaba con una camisa sin mangas y con los cuatro primeros botones abiertos y con los dos botones inferiores en el mismo estado, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, su cabello estaba suelto. El cuerpo de Kagome estaba con una minifalda verde limón y una camiseta con escote en V y con mangas ¾, con sandalias de plataformas blancas. El cuerpo de Yumi había regresado al peinado suelto pero con las puntas de sus mechas recojidas con lazos negros, estaba con una camiseta de tiritas y escote negra y unos shorts blancos, con zapatos deportivos blancos y medias negras. El cuerpo de Kilia estaba camisa de manga ¾ y con escote en bandeja que dejaba ver sus hombros, dicha camiseta le llegaba sobre su abdomen, de color verde olivo y lucía unos jeans blancos y con las bastas levantadas hasta sus rodillas, zapatos deportivos blancos y su cabello volvió a estar algo ondulado y suelto.

"Wuao" susurraron las tres jovenes a la hechicera por su buen trabajo

"No me alagen a mí, son los modelos que vi que hacía Kilia un día, es una gran dibujante y diseñadora" se escusó Yumi

"Gracias, nos vemos muy bien" dijo por todas Kagome

"Ahora lo que debemos hacer ahora es que 'Yumi' avise su llegada a 'su' familia va a ser diveritido

" Pues solo indicame el camino" dijo Sango muy segura de lo que haría "¿qué debo decir?

"Solo comportate con naturalidad

Las cuatro jovenes bajaron del tejado y entraron al cuarto de Yumi

" Hola hija" era el padre de Yumi abriendo la puerta de golpe " Hola chicas

Todas se quedaron en estado de Shock al ver de la nada al padre de Yumi pero Sango recivio un golpe de parte de Yumi

"(en voz baja) dile que no te gusta que haga eso e improbisa el resto" le dijo Yumi

Sango se paro de la cama y lo miro algo molesta

"¡Papá! ¿cuántas veses te eh dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso? ¡mis amigas se asuntan! Por favor solo te pido un poco de privasidad

"(--) Perdón hija bueno chicas nos vemos" mirando a 'Kilia' "me alegra que hayan regresado de su viaje de campamento

"Adios

Cuando el padre de Yumi se retiro

" Que bien lo hisiste, por poco y pense que en verdad era yo

"/ Gracias

"(una voz lejana) ¡Hija! ¡Alguien vino a verte! ¡ya sube!

"¿quién sera?" se pregunto Yumi esperando que la persona apareciera, cuando la puerta se abrio

" Hola Sango" dijo un joven de mirada celeste y cabellos revoltosos, vestido con una playera verde y una pantaloneta azul

"¡¡¡¡Hoshi-sama!" grito Yumi "¿qué demonios haces tu aquí?

"¿te conosco?" dijo

Yumi había olvidado que estaba en el cuerpo de Sango y no el suyo, dejo salir un suspiro y miro a Sango indicandole que ese era el chico del que ella le había comentado

"¡Houshi-sama!" dijo Sango finjeindo un pequeño enojo Tiene la misma mirada que houshi-sama pero se ve más joven... ¡Sango! ¿qué dices? ¡el no es houshi-sama! (--) no es el que tu conoces "¿qué hace en mi cuarto?

"Vine a ver como esta mi gerrera favorita ¿acaso no puedo?" miro a los cuerpos de Sango y Kagome "¿ustedes quienes son?

Yumi y Kilia no sabían que decir... en verdad habían olvidado el detalle de inventar unos nombres para sus nuevos cuerpos

"¿Sango?" dijo Miro (houshi-sama) viendo al cuerpo de Kilia "¿de donde son?

"Pues" dijo Sango algo avergonsada "ellas son... ellas vienen... ellas son de Japón

"Ah, es por eso que se parecen tanto a... olvidalo

"No me digas" dijo Yumi acercandose a Miro con cautela "ya me han dicho varias veses que me paresco mucho a Sango y a ella" señalando a Kilia "que se parece a Kagome

"¿y como se llaman en la realidad?

"Pues" dijo Yumi el suele creer cosas absurdas, asi que intentare usar eso a mi favor "yo me llamo Sango y ella Kagome ¿y tu?

Miro dejo salir una pequeña risista

"Pues yo me llamo Miroku" se rio a grandes carcajadas "es broma me llamo Miro

"Mucho gusto

"¬¬ Pero es hora de que se retire" dijo Sango notando que el joven no dejaba que ellas planeranan todo "fuera de mi cuarto

"bueno adios Yumi " Miro se acerco a Sango y le dio un beso en la mejilla "vendre por ti, mañana, para las clases de defensa personal

Miro salio dejando a una Sango muy sonrojada

" se parece mucho a Miroku-sama ¿verdad Sango? Tiene ese no-se-que,-que-se-yo,-no-se-donde muy similar al de ese houshi hentai" dijo Yumi al notar el sonrojo de su amiga

"¬/¬ espero que no tenga sus manos

"¬ ¬ pues espera sentada porque te vas a cansar" susurró molesta

"¿LAS TIENE?

"(--) pues si... de sierta forma

"¿Kami-sama a donde vine a parar?" dijo Sango mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a la computadora de Yumi

" Es mejor que planeomos todo

"Yumi tine razón" dijo Kilia "debemos preparar todo para que se acomoden a sus nuevas vidas... nosotras vendremos lo más pronto que podamos

"Esta bien

Kilia le explico a Kagome como debía comportarce, no debio explicarle mucho ya que sus vidas se parecían y le enseño siertas constumbres que debía hacer, ya que desde ese día Kagome sería una hada, no olvidó mencionarle que nadie mas que YUMI sabía que ella era hada, ya que en ese universo todos pensaban que no existían los seres sobre naturales; Yumi le enseño los hechizos basico a Sango, como debía comportarse y lo mejor que debería hacer en ese universo, le comentó que toda su familia era de hechiceros o videntes pero, además de Yumi, nadie sabía su gran secreto. Yumi y Kilia les enseñaron las fotos de toda la gente que conocían y como debían comportarse con cada una

"Si deseas salir, llama a Kagome para que salgan juntas" concluyo Yumi

"¿a dónde van a ir?" pregunto Kagome al verlas salir por la ventana

"Debemos regresar con los chicos" dijo Kilia "o sino se van a preocupar... Cuidense

"¡Kilia!" dijo Kagome antes de que su amiga se fuera "¿dónde vivo? No creo que sea aquí ¿verdad?

"Pidele" dijo Yumi desde afuera "a mi hermano que te lleve, el sabe todo lo que pasa

" Gracias

"Adios

En la época de Inu Yasha

"Por fin llegaste" dijo Inu Yasha al sentir la presencia del cuerpo de Kagome "ya se estaba haciendo de noche

" Perdón por el retraso" dijo Kilia

"Me alegra que regresaras" le dijo Miroku al ver a 'Sango'

"/ Gracias houshi-sama

por lo menos no se esta comportando como yo quien diría que me intimidaría con alguien igual a mi pensaba Miroku mientras miraba a 'Sango' a los ojos

¿qué estara pensando? pensaba Yumi ¡Ya se! voy a usar mi magia azul en ese mismo istante miro a Kilia, ella entendio su plan y le hizo la coneversa a Inu Yasha (para que no oyera el hechizo de Yumi con sus oidos TAN agudos), los ojos del cuerpo de Sango se transfirmaron a un color azul noche y susurro un hechizo en una lengua antigua, al terminar se hacerco al houshi, el cual estaba viendo el cielo, y lo toco... por su mente aparecieron muchas cosas MUY fuertes para su mente, cosas pervertidas pero lo ultimo que paso por su mente fue: 'por lo menos no se esta comportando como yo quien diría que me intimidaría con alguien igual a mi'... aunque estaba aturdida sonrio

Tres días después

Hacía un claro intenso y todos había parado a tomar aire y a buscar un lugar en donde puedan pasar un rato tranquilo, hasta Inu Yasha había aceptado dicha propocición, ante sus ojos 'Kagome' se comportaba más amable y dulce que antes y eso le agradaba mucho

"¿quién quiere ir a las aguas termales?" preguntó Yumi ya cansada de pensar en su casa y en sus momentos de soledad y en los que pasaba con sierto chico que no diré el nombre

"Yo," dijo Kilia "que buena idea Sango... vamos

Kilia dio dos pasos pero Yumi la freno

"Kagome ¿no nos habias traido unos regalos?

Kilia entendio y rapidamente saco los ternos de baño que tenía en su mochila

"¿qué es esto?" le dijo Inu Yasha

" Son ternos de baño... es para bañarnos juntos las chicas y los chicos

"Que magnifica idea" dijo Miroku

"¿dónde se va a cambiar? Houshi-sama

"Pues, atrás de esos arbustos ¿por qué?

" Por nada

Las aguas termales estaban muy serca del campamento, asi que cada uno desidio cambiarse en diferente citio

tengo un gran plan... penso Yumi ... si le intimida las chicas como él... ;; me tocara hacer un GRAN sacrificio 

Yumi ya se había puesto el terno de baño, dos piesas, negro, con escote y que dejaba ver MUCHO del cuerpo de Sango. Kilia tenía un modelo identico al de Sango pero en color verde.

"AAAaah (adjuntar sonido de grito de niña de 5 años al ver algo 'feo')" dijo Yumi, mientras corria en dirección a donde se encontraba cambiando Miroku, él estaba desnudo, aun no se había cambiado, Yumi no vio hacia abajo y tan solo lo abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en los bien formados musculos del houshi ( que envidia, kami, que envidia ¡por la segunda parte!), Miroku se sonrojo, no era para más, el cuerpo semi desnudo de Sango contra su cuerpo DESNUDO

"¿Sango?" le dijo Miroku, ella se apejo más a él "¿qué pasa?

"Un bicho horrible que estupides, penso Yumi ni a Sango ni a mi nos dan asco los bichos subio por mi pie... me dio miedo... perdón

Miroku hubico sus ojos en los bien formados pechos de 'Sango' pero no se le hacia muy agradable estar desnudo por completo

"Sango, tranquila... lo mejor es que te retires

"¿por qué?" dijo Yumi mientras rozaba 'su' cuerpo contra el de Miroku

"/ es que estoy sin ropa

Yumi se separo rapidamente hay kami, en la que me meti, él debía ser el intimidado, no yo del cuerpo de Miroku y sin ver a ningun lado le dio las espaldas y se fue

"¿qué paso?" dijo Inu Yasha, al haber escuchado tantos ruidos se había apresurado a ponerse el terno de baño pero solo había escuchado a Sango y a Miroku ¿hablando?

Miroku se termino de poner el terno de baño

"Es que a Sango le dio miedo y vino corriendo... el pequeño problema fue que yo estaba desnudo

"¿y no te hizo nada?" dijo Inu Yasha, el conocía a Sango y a Kagome, ambas YA hubieran usado toda su fuerza en una cituación como esa contra ellos

" NO

"OO? Que estraño

"Yo tambien lo creo

En donde Kilia se estaba canviando

Yumi llega corriendo a gran velocidad hasta el lugar en donde estaba su amiga

"¿qué paso?

"Lo vi... O/O me vio, nos vimos y él... y para colmo... ;; wuaaaa (insertar llanto de bebe consentida) ¡¡esto va a salir en la televisión!

"¡No te entiendo nada! ¡habla bien!

"Fui corriendo donde Miroku-sama para que se intimidara con el cuerpo de Sango, lo abraze pero nunca supuse que iba a estar desnudo... ¡¡si esto sale en la televisión y Sango-san lo ve, me va a matar! ¡se va a vengar!

"Tranquila, respira un poco y descuida, esto va a salir bien, te lo aseguro

"Eso espero (--) no se de lo que ella va a ser capaz

" Mejor vallamos a las aguas termales" suguirio Kilia

"Tienes razón

En las aguas termales

El grupo se encontraban en las aguas termales, Shippo estaba jugando con su flotador (absequio de Kagome... la real)

"Esto es muy relajante" dijo Kilia "pero creo que lo mejor sera disfrutar de cada momento

"Tienez razón" dijo Yumi "¿qué creen ustedes?

Inu Yasha y Miroku se encontraban muy consentrados, en ver los cuerpos casi desnudos, de 'Kagome' y 'Sango'

"¿chicos?" dijo Kilia "¿qué estan viendo?

"...

"...

"(voz baja) creo saber lo que les sucede" dijo Yumi y acercandoce con lentitud a Miroku "¿qué me esta viendo?

"O.O" muebe la cabeza "nada

Yumi se sienta en una roca que estaba frente a Miroku

"¿seguro?

"OO si... creo

"

Yumi bajo de la roca y se acerco a Kilia

"(voz baja) creo que es hora de que Kagome-san y Sango-san lleguen después de todo no creo que sea muy divertido para ellas estar en un mundo que no conocen

"¿tan pronto?

"Si" alsando la voz "ya regresamos

"aja" dijeron a la ves Miroku e Inu Yasha, sin salir de su asombro

Ya en el bosque, algo lejos de las aguas termales

"¿las puedes traer?

"Eso sera más facil de lo que tu crees" dijo Yumi mientras unía sus manos al pecho de 'su' cuerpo, resito unas palabras en lenguaje antiguo y...

"¿qué paso?" dijo Kilia "¿dónde estan?

"(--) Al parecer debemos ir por ellas, no puedo unir dos universos y épocas diferentes a la ves" dijo Yumi

"¿y ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Kilia mientras se apollaba contra un árbol "¿vamos por ellas?

"Debemos ir por ellas, pero no ahora, sino despues, en un momento en que no nos vean

"¿qué hacen?" pregunto Inu Yasha al llegar en donde ellas estaban "¿de que estan hablando?

Las dos gritaron con fuerza

"¿qué les pasa?" pregunto el hanyou

"¿oiste algo?" pregunto Yumi, el hanyou nego "entonces... ¿vamos a las aguas termales?

Inu Yasha asintio muy alegre y siguio el cuerpo de Sango y Kagome (en especial el de Kagome). Al llegar a la aguas termales encontraron a un houshi flotando boca arriba, mientras descansaba, estaba tan relajado que Yumi no pudo evitar hacer una trabesura. El cuerpo de Sango se acerco al del monje, con cautela, sin hacer ruido hubico su rostro frente al de él

"¿qué hace houshi-sama?" le pregunto Yumi, Miroku abrio los ojos como platos y casi se ahoga, Yumi lo saco del fondo del agua y lo saco de ahi, lo puso sobre sus piernas y lo miro divertida "¿esta bien?

"O/O s... si" dijo Miroku asombrado

" Me alegro esto es muy divertido 

En la época REAL de Yumi y Kilia

"Disculpe" dijo Sango mietras tocaba la puerta de Keiinshi (el hermano mayor de Yumi) "necesitamos hablar con usted

La puerta se abre y un joven en boxers (tipica actitud de mi hermano) sale, de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes "¿qué quieres?

"Dejame presentarnos" dijo Kagome al ver que Sango entro en un pequeño trance "ella es SANGO y yo soy KAGOME, Yumi debio mensioo..." Kagome se quedo en silencio al ver como el joven entraba en la habitación, junto a él unos cuantos ruidos más y nuevamente sale apresurado, pero esta ves con bata de cama negra "...narte

"Disculpenme a mi" dijo Keiinshi "es que pense que eran Yumi y mi hermana, pero pasen por favor" dijo mientras hacía pasar a las jovenes a su cuarto... (¬¬ uno muy desordenado en el que se pierden las cosas) "Mi nombre es Keiinshi ¿qué puedo hacer por ustdes?

"Lo que pasa" dijo Sango algo intimidada por el joven "es que Yumi nos menciono que de lunes a viernes da la 'serie' en la que nosotras aparecemos y... pues... la deseamos ver pero no sabemos a que hora es

Keiinshi miro su reloj "pues estan a tiempo, ya debe estar empezando" las jovenes salieron de la habitación rapidamente, luego regresaron "ya se, ya se, no saben donde queda el televisor ¿verdad?" ambas asintieron "Tan solo respondanme una pregunta: ¿Saben que tipo de personas somos nosotros?"

"Si, es una familia de hechiceros y videntes ¡Sabemos su secreto!" gritó algo eufórica Kagome "Ahora: ¿dónde demonios esta el televisor?"

"¿Dónde quieren que este?" contestó con una amplia sonrisa al cuerpo de Kilia

Sango estaba desesperada asi que le contesto que en el cuarto de Yumi, el dijo unas palabras extrañas y de la nada salio un gran televisor, este se prendio y cintonizo el canal que ellas necesitaban

Continura...

N/A: hola! ¿quieren saber que paso? ¿qué creen que haga Sango al ver el pequeño espectaculo que Yumi hace con su cuerpo? ¿qué sera capaz de hacer Sango para vengarce? Lo veran (¡bien! ¡que inteligente Sango900! 'lo veran' ¬¬ como si tuvieran televisor... (--)U mi inteligencia me asombra cada día más)... quiero decir, lo leeran en el siguiente capitulo. Adios!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

En la televisión aparecieron imágenes muy reales para Kagome y Sango, las cuales no podía creer que realmente sus vidas fueran parte de una serie de televisión. Ya había empezado, se veía a los cuatro jovenes abrazando unas extrañas ropas y dirigiendose a distintos lugares

"¿Qué son esas ropas?" preguntó extrañada Sango mientras veía como, detrás de un arbusto, el cuerpo de Kagome extendía unas extrañas ropas verdes

"Ternos de baño, al parecer se van a bañar en las aguas termales juntos" dijo sin importancia Kagome

"¡Que! O/O" dijo sonrojada la taiji-ya

"_AAAaaaah"_ la voz de Sango (del televisor) se escucho, ambas jovenes regresaron a ver, se veía una imagen en la que Miroku se quitaba la parte de arriba y hacía un movimiento para dar a enteder que también se quitaba la parte de debajo de su ropa (no van a creer que se va a ver algo pervertido ¿verda?) y al segundo siguiente el cuerpo de Sango abrazaba el de Miroku. El Cuerpo Semi Desnudo de Sango Abrazando el Cuerpo Desnudo de Miroku

"¡Que!" gritó molesta Sango "¿qué demonios hace Yumi?"

"_... es que vi un bicho enorme y se subio a mi pie... me dio miedo_" contestó la Sango del televisor.

La Real Sango se levanto y estuvo dispuesta a destrosar el televisor pero Kagome la sostuvo

"_Es que estoy sin ropa_" dijo la voz de Miroku desde el televisor

"¡Esta muerta!" y sin saber como Sango apagó el televisor y miró a Kagome, la cual la observaba temerosa "¡Ahora vera! ¡Esto no se queda así!" gritó aun más fúrica

"nnU tranquila, no es para tanto" intentó persuadir la joven miko

"¬¬ ¡No es para tanto! ¡HOUSHI-SAMA ESTABA DESNUDO!" se desahogo "¿Eso no vasta?"

"Ve el lado positivo" intentó animarla su amiga

"¬¬ ¿Cuál?" preguntó desesperada

"Que el hermano de Yumi no vio lo que hizo ella nnU"

"¡¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTA!" dijo apunto de estallar

Y hubiera seguido gritando si no hubiera sido por unos golpes en la puerta, como era de esperarse Sango se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con un joven de su edad que anteriormente lo había visto y tratado

"Hola Miro" dijo la taiji-ya algo enojada pero aun manteniendose en su papel de Yumi Aunque debo hacer algo para que Yumi aprenda lo feo que es que te hagan lo que me hizo a mi miró al joven houshi ¡Ya se! "¿qué quieres?"

"Pues vamos" dijo muy alegre "Hay que ir al entrenamiento"

"¿No deberías pedirle a mi 'hermano' que te lleve a tu casa, 'Kilia'?" dijo Sango, Kagome comprendió y la siguió pero se quedó en mitad del camino, frente a la puerta del hermano de Yumi

"Estas algo callada" comentó Miro mientras caminaban por las calles del lugar "¿te pasa algo?"

"No, nada, tan solo estoy distraida" susurró Sango ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? en su mente pasó las imágenes de una telenovela que había visto el día que había llegado Deberé ser como aquella chica y muy desidida pasó su mano por la cintura del joven y se aferró a él "Vamos más lento, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo"

Y para su sorpresa aquel joven no hizo nada más que pasar su mano sobre los hombros de la joven y caminar más lento

"¿No te admira mi actitud?" preguntó extrañada Sango

"No, siempre has sido así, bueno sin contar que no eres tan tímida ni me dices que quieres estar conmigo, eso si es raro pero de ahí, siempre somos así" la miró fijamente "¿qué te sucede Yumi?"

"(--) Nada" susurró ¿cómo demonios voy hacer que este crea que me gusta si Yumi ya se comporta así con él? 

Al llegar Doujo de entrenamiento, Sango tomó una espada y él otra, muy pensativa comenzó a practicar, por lo menos podía luchar, aunque fuese falso pero por lo menos Yumi hacía algo que le gustaba

"Y con ustedes la rara de Yumi" una voz detrás de Sango hizo que esta regresara a ver, era Paty –Yumi le había comentado sobre aquella chica fastidiosa que pretendía a Miro y pensaba que ella y él tenían algo y por eso la molestaba constantemente- así que Sango tan solo la miró fijamente, esta por su lado miró al joven que estaba con ella "¿Aun sigues con esta tonta de Yumi?"

"Mira Paty, dejala en paz" comenzó Miro como siempre

"Descuida Miro, se defenderme sola" susurró algo molesta pero con una grata sonrisa Ya se como hacer que Yumi sepa lo TT feo que fue para mi lo que hizo con houshi-sama "Veras Paty, no se como idioma hacerte entender que Miro no quiere nada contigo ¿entiendes?"

"¿Acaso el quiere algo contigo?" preguntó la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños

"¿Sabes que? SI, Miro es MÍO, así que quitate tonta, que estorvas y no me dejas estar con él ¿algun problema?" y con paso seguro se acercó a una de las tablas de practica y le dio un golpe con su mano, haciendo que esta se partiera en dos "¿entendiste?"

Paty se quedó tan impresionada que se retiró casi corriendo, sin mirar a 'Yumi' ni a Miro, Sango tomó gla espada y siguió practicando sola, ante la mirada atónita de Miro

"¿Yumi?" preguntó extrañado

"¿Si?" dijo sin mirarlo

"¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?"

"¿Tu que crees?" preguntó la taiji-ya mirando al apuesto joven

"..."

"¿Me llevas a casa? Ya estoy agotada" dijo al no escuchar respuesta

El se limitó a asentir, Sango estaba muy contenta, lo había conseguido, al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Yumi se despidio con un beso en la mejilla de Miro y le susurró

"No vengas a verme en mucho tiempo" dijo tiernamente "creo que no voy a ir a las practicas, yo te llamo cuando quiera volverte a ver. Adiós" y cerró la puerta

"¿Cuándo regresan Kilia y mi hermana?" preguntó Keiinshi al verla pasar frente a su puerta

"NO lo se ¿por qué?" preguntó extrañada

"Por nada" dijo evitando la mirada de la joven

"¡Oye! Mientras yo este aquí tu eres mi hermano y no voy a permitir que no me digas las cosas." Su voz se escuchó melancólica "Kohaku era muy callado pero aun así me contaba las cosas y ahora no lo tengo ¿podemos hablar un momento? Necesito pasar tiempo con alguien que por lo menos, que temporalmente, es mi hermano" susurró

"Claro" dijo algo apenado "vamos al cuarto de Yumi nn es más ordenado que el mío"

"Te lo agradesco" al entrar al cuarto de Yumi, Sango prguntó "¿cómo te fue con Kagome?"

Flash Back

"Disculpa ¿podrías llevarme a 'mi' casa?" preguntó Kagome cuando Keiinshi abrió la puerta

"Claro, vamos" dijo tomando una chaqueta

Ya en el auto del joven, Keiinshi no dejaba de ver al cuerpo de Kilia, Kagome se dio cuenta y le sonrio

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó extrañada "¿por qué me miras tanto?"

"O/O por nada" dijo volviendo a ver a la carretera

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" intentó cambiar de tema Kagome

"18 años y se que tu tienes 15, igual que Kilia" le dijo volviendola a ver

"Si ¿te es grato ser hechicero?" volvió a preguntar

"Si y también se que tu eres una humana, como la amiga de Yumi, Kilia" le respondió

"¿por qué siempre que te pregunto algo mencionas a Kilia?" le dijo sonriente

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"¡APRENDE A MANEJAR IDIOTA!" dijo un hombre con el cual casi se estrella el auto de Keiinshi

"nnU ¿te desconsentró la pregunta?" dijo sonriente Kagome

"O/O No ¬¬ fue el trancito" se escusó

"Aja" dijo incredula y luego le sonrio "Creo saber que te pasa"

"¡Ya llegamos!" dijo Keiinshi "Entra y encierrate en tu cuarto eso hace Ki... quiero decir eso hacen las jovenes de aquí" tecnicamente la sacó del auto "Adiós"

"pero..." no pudo continuar porque el auto se había retirado "hombres" y se dispuso a entrar

Fin del Flash Back

"¿Acaso te gusta Kilia?" le preguntó Sango con una grata sonrisa

"¡No! ¿por qué ustedes creen eso?" dijo molesto el joven

"-- disculpa, ya veo que no confías en mi" susurró, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Yumi

"¡No es eso! No te pongas así" tomó la barbilla del cuerpo de su hermana y la miró fijamente "Tan solo es dificil; que yo sepa tu en NINGUN momento andas diciendo en la serie quien te gusta ¿no es así?" Sango se sonrojó y no contestó "¿lo ves?"

"esta bien, esta bien" dijo Sango al ver que ya era de noche "¿te puedo pedir un favor?" dijo respirando ondo

"Claro" le dijo amablemente Keiinshi

"¿podrías dormir conmigo?" notó en sonrojo del joven "Como hermanos, dejenerado, mal pensado, lo que pasa, es que cuando Kohaku estaba conmigo siempre que conversabamos de estas cosas dormíamos juntos, claro que esta vez yo sere la heramana menor"

Keiinshi lo pensó, y al saber lo duro que era para Sango todo lo que vivía asintió en silencio, definitivamente Sango era más tranquila, dulce y tierna que Yumi

En la época antigua dos días despues

Después de un merecido descanso para subir el ánimo de las jovenes, comenzó una ves más la caminata, como faltaban pocas horas para que oscuresiera, era mejor avansar todo lo que pudieran

"Nosotras vamos a caminar un poco por el alrededor" dijo Yumi mientras tomaba la mano del cuerpo de la miko

"Kagome" susurró Inu Yasha, Kilia regresó a ver y este la miró fijamente "Ten cuidado"

"Gra... gracias Inu Yasha" susurró Kilia

Ambas jovenes se retiraron del campamento para andar un rato por los alrededores y en ese momento, ante sus ojos se encontraron con unas extrañas serpientes volando por el lugar

"Kikyo" susurraron ambas

Y ante sus ojos, como si la hubieran llamado aparecio la miko, no muy sonriente al ver a su reencarnación y a la exterminadora

"¿Dónde esta Inu Yasha?" preguntó Kikyo

"En el campamento" le dijo Kilia "¿para que lo necesitas?"

"Eso a ti no te importa" le dijo secamente

"¡Claro que me importa! ¡después de todo él y yo tenemos algo muy fuerte!" dijo molesta (después de todo Kilia (Ely-chan) no es admiradora de Kikyo (realmente es anti-Kikyo) que digamos)

"¿Disculpa?" dijo algo admirada "Tengo que hablar con él"

"Disculpe, Kikyo-sama, con todo el respeto, estoy más que segura que vendra pronto, siempre acude cuando usted esta serca" le dijo Yumi (nnU lo siento no soy ni anti, ni pro Kikyo pero si les digo que la admiro por su sabiduría)

La miko miró al cuerpo de la taiji-ya y esvosó una temporar sonrisa que se esfumó con rapides al regresar a ver a su reencarnación

"Aprovecha cada momento que tengas con él, por que cuando yo quiera me lo puedo llevar al infierno" le dijo algo triunfante "el me lo prometio"

"Y él me prometio que siempre estaría cuando yo lo necesitara" le conestó molesta Kilia "Así que ve viendo cual será su prioridad" le dijo

"Por favor, Kikyo-sama, 'Kagome-chan' calmense, no es para que peleen" intentó terminar la discución Yumi "Yo creo..."

"¡Inu Yasha es mío!" gritó Kikyo

"¿estas loca?"

"Tranquilas, yo creo..." intentó intervenir Yumi

"¡Inu Yasha va a estar conmigo para siempre!" gritó Kilia

"¿En que planeta vives, niña?"

"Respiren un poco, yo creo..." dijo Yumi algo cansada

"Él me ama a mi, soy su primer amor" dijo ofuscada Kikyo

"Primer amor, amor del pasado, yo soy el del presente"

"¿pueden calmarse? Yo creo..." dijo ya molesta

"Costal de huesos" dijo un poco más molesta Yumi

"Patética reencarnación" susurró Kikyo

"¡Yo creo que deberían comportarse como personas y no como animales!" dijo ya molesta Yumi y regresando a ver a Kikyo dijo "Kikyo-sama, usted siempre a sido muy sabia en sus desiciones, por favor no se comporte como una niña" rogó

"Tienes razón, esta cosa no lo merese" susurró y se dispusó a retirarse

"¡Kikyo!" era la voz de Inu Yasha, que se asercaba al lugar

"Como lo ves y como lo dijo la exterminadora, Inu Yasha me vino a buscar" dijo triunfante

"Callate" dijo molesta Kilia

"Kilia" susurró Yumi "comportate un poco ¿si?"

"Kikyo" dijo Inu Yasha después de dar un salto y parase frente a ella, después regresó a ver y notó los cuerpo de Kagome y Sango "¿us... ustedes que hacen aquí?"

"¿Ellas? teniendo una" dijo Yumi con sarcasmo "conversación desente y racional ¿no lo ves?" dijo al ver como ambas se miraban con odio "¿Y yo? En cinco segundos, apunto de irme de aquí"

"¿Kagome? ¿qué pasa?" dijo el hanyou al ver el odio en cada una de las facciones del cuerpo de la miko

"Tan solo poníamos los puntos en las Is ¿no es verada Kikyo?" dijo sarcasticamente

"Si, eso es lo que estabamos haciendo" dijo aun sin dejar de mirarla

"Em... Inu Yasha ¿no crees que es momento de dejar solas a tu pasado y presente?" intentó convenser Yumi al hanyou "Kagome-chan suele ser tan necia y celosa como tu"

"Pero..." dijo el hanyou

"pero nada... no es bueno estar en medio de una guerra como esta" y lo alejó del lugar

Ya algo separados de la pelea, Yumi se hechó a reir con buena gana, pensando en lo fácil que su amiga podía enojarse, Inu Yasha miró extrañado al cuerpo de la taiji-ya

"¿Qué le sucede a Kagome?" preguntó el hanyou

"A veses, aunque ames a alguien con todas tus fuersas, tus celos te traisionan, como tu reaccion con Kouga, es algo gracioso pero es verdad" dijo parando de reise y sentandose de bajo la sombra de un árbol

"No te entiendo" dijo el hanyou sentandose junto a Yumi

"Deberías, pero el amor deja tontos a muchos y ¡Me incluyo en eso!" dijo divertida y entre risas

"Tienes una risa algo graciosa y discreta ¿sabes?" dijo divertido el hanyou

"Lo se, me la he escuchado mucho tiempo" en ese momento, de entre los arbustos aparecio la figura de Kagome, algo maltratada y con un mechon largo de cabellos negruscos "¿Kagome-chan?"

Kilia se detuvo antre el hanyou y la 'taiji-ya' y se molestó más, se sentó frente a ellos y miró a Yumi

"¡Y luego porque escriben historias de Inu Yasha con Sango!" dijo ofuscada

El hanyou no tendió lo dicho pero Yumi si, se sonrojó un poco y se levantó

"Voy a ver a Mir... houshi-sama" dijo antes de salir apresurada del lugar debemos regresar a nuetro tiempo 

Kilia miró a Inu Yasha y le sonrió victoriosa

"¿Qué le hiciste a Kikyo?" dijo extrañado

"Lo que le haces a Kouga o por lo menos lo que intentas hacerle al pobre" dijo con malicia

El hanyou se levantó asustado

"¿La mataste?" y casí sale corriendo si no es porque siente la mano de la joven sobre la suya

"No, Inu tonto, tan solo unos cuantos golpesitos amistosos" dijo divertida

"Y eso que tu no eres ruda, Kagome" dijo extrañado el hanyou

Y eso que YO no soy nada violenta, mente asecina si pero nunca he pegado alguien como ahora.. jeje 

"Lo... siento Inu Yasha" susurró algo apenada Kilia "no se lo que pasó sobre mi" tecnicamente es verdad 

"Descuida, creo que lo agresibo se pega con el tiempo" dijo como escusa el hanyou

"Se ve que estas de buen humor, mejor voy a prepararte algo de comer" dijo alegremente y retirandose

"Si, será lo mejor" dijo aun pensativo

En otra época

La puerta sonó con fuerza, Sango se acomodó la ropa que se había puesto, aunque Keiinshi le dijo que eso nunca se había puesto su hermana, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse ¿cómo demonios controla esta cabellera tan larga? se dijo mientras bajaba y se escurría el agua de 'sus' cabellos, se paró frente a la puerta y se arregló la minifalda negra y la camiseta con escote en V del mismo color, miró, como le había enseñado Keiinshi, por un agujero en la puerta que le enseñaba a la persona al otro lado de esta

"¡Miro! O/O" dijo sonrojada, no podía correr, debía abrirle la puerta.

Sango respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, el joven la miró fijamente y le sonrio

"Tan solo vine para darte esto" y con rapides la beso con todas sus fuerzas, paso su lengua por la boca de la joven y esta la resivió algo asustada pero extrañamente le gustaba aquella sensación, tal ves no sea el primer beso de Yumi pero si era el de ella, se dejó llevar lentamente y sintió como el joven la atraía contra su cuerpo, un gran escalofrío recorrió su ser y ante la falta de oxigeno se separó

"Miro" dijo asombrada y muy sonrojada "¿por... por que?" dijo extrañada

"Ahora si, llamame cuando quieras hablar" le sonrió complacido "te ves bien con esa ropa" y dio media vuelta para retirarse

Sango se quedó ahí parada, viendo como se retiraba el joven y suspiró

"Mi primer beso y no fue con houshi... O/O ¡Que digo!" y cerro la puerta pero sin dejar de verla

Sintió una presencia atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver que era Keiinshi

"¬¬ Voy a matar a ese niño" dijo molesto

Sango sonrió tontamente aun sonrojada

"Pero si me besó a mi, no a tu hemana" intentó persuadir

Keiinshi se le asercó y pasó su mano por la cintura del cuerpo de su hermana

"El pensaba que estaba besando a mi hermana y también porque te beso a ti" paso su mano por la nuca de la joven y revolvió sus cabellos "nos vemos, hermanita" y subió las gradas

Sin darse cuenta había obtenido una familia...

"¡Ya esta dando la serie!" y subió las gradas con rapides, Kagome la estaba esperando para ver juntas la televisión

En la época antigua

"Creo que puedo practicar un poco de magia aquí, ya creo estar algo oxidada" dijo decidida Yumi "Veamos magia de acción _lastro" _y aseleró el paso, como si fuera un rayo comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, esquivando árboles y ramas "¡El hechiso de rapides esta inestable!" se dijo al ver que no podía detenerse "¡Ayuda!"

Y como un pequeño castigo, frente a ella, estaba un apuesto houshi que al ver la velocidad y el miedo en el rostro de la 'taiji-ya' se preparó para atraparla

"¡Houshi-sama quitese!" gritó desesperada ¡Iban a chocar! Pero el monje se arrimó contra un árbol y esperó el impacto para ayudar a su querida 'exterminadora'

Continuara...

N/A: ¡Estoy loka! Jeje... es que ganó Cuenca (un equipo de futbol de mi pais) a Liga (otro equipo) 2 a 1... ¡un partido más y van a la final!... pero no es por eso que estoy alegre... sino que mientras daba el partido estuve hablando con un amigo incha (es decir fan) del Cuenca y estuvimos riendo y molestando hasta que se acabó el partido... je je... estuvo de lokura y por eso todo lo que puse  
Sango besó a Miro! O.O wuao... je je... eso no se lo esperaban!... fue idea de mi amigo, jeje, dijo que eso me daría reining o me matarían... ¬¬ ni que mi hermano la prefiera a ella que a mi... je je... es broma... aunke me lo estoy creyendo...

Viva la libertad, la boemia y la lokura!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Regresando a la realidad

Sango, Kagome y Keiinshi se encontraban mirando el televisor

"¿Qué le pasa a Yumi?" preguntó extrañada Kagome al ver a Yumi correr a gran velocidad

"Su magia esta inestable y al parecer algo salió mal" dijo el hermano de la hechicera

"Debe tener cuidado, parece que va a estrellarse contra houshi-sama"

"No, parece que..." pero todos se quedaron el silencio

"¡YUMI!"

Época antigua, universo distinto

"¡Houshi-sama quitese!" gritó desesperada ¡Iban a chocar! Pero el monje se arrimó contra un árbol y esperó el impacto para ayudar a su querida 'exterminadora'

Todo fue muy rápido, Yumi comenzó a detenerse pero aun así se iba a estrellar contra el monje, eso era inevitable, de un momento a otro se encontró entre los brazos del houshi, frente a frente a él, sus rostros a escasos sentimetros de los del otro, atraída cada ves más por las manos de este

Mi sueño hecho realidad pensó Yumi (¿qué? ¡Es verdad!) Entonces ¿por qué no lo beso? se preguntaba

Miró al houshi y notó como este se iba asercando a ella con lentitud

"Houshi-sama... yo" pero fue callada por los labios del monje, no pudo evitarlo, él la atraía cada ves más a él y ella podía sentir como el mundo se retiraba de sus pies, Yumi cerró sus ojos y rogó que eso nunca terminara pero... y si no quiero que termine ¿por qué quiero que se aleje y me suelte? era confuso, sentía la gran pasión y todo ese amor, pero no eran para ella, eran para otra y ella no sentía nada por él, tan solo sentimientos de admiración, pero no por eso debía besarlo

En la otra época

"¡YUMI!" gritaron Sango y Keiishi

"Hasta aquí, niña de Satanas" dijo molesto Keiinshi y se remangó las mangas y miró el televisor "_Retornus, corpus, estantus_"

"¡AAAAAaaaaaah!" los tres miraron arriba y notaron que los cuerpos de Kagome y Sango caían del techo

Keiinshi se presipitó a atrapar a Kilia, mientras que Yumi cayó en su cama

" Hola chicos" dijo Yumi aturdida

"O/O Gra... gracias" susurró Kilia al encontrase en los brazos del hechicero

"¡Que hermano que tengo! ¡Prefiere salvar a mi amiga que a mi!" dijo molesta Yumi

Ambos jovenes se sonrojaron y se separaron

"Pero aun así gracias por regresarnos" dijo alegre Yumi

esta se asercó a Sango y la abrazó, susurró algo e imediatamente cada una se encontraba en sus verdaderos cuerpos, hizó lo mismo con Kilia y Kagome

"Gracias" le dijo Kagome

"¿Por qué me miras tan feo?" preguntó la hechicera

"¡Te besaste con houshi-sama!"

"¿y que?" dijo Kagome "tu con Miro"

"¡Que! ¬/¬+" dijo molesta Yumi

"Ese no es el punto" dijo Sango par defenderse

"Oigan, oigan, vamos a calmarnos. Somo amigas, no enemigas" dijo Kagome

"Apollo eso, tomen un respiro y dense cuenta que en ninguno de los dos besos fueron ustedes las que los besaron" dijo Kilia

"Uf esta bien" susurraron ambas

"¬¬ Aunque ese niño no se salva de que lo mate" susurró Keiinshi

"¡Callate!" dijo molesta su hermana

"¡Bueno ya!" dijo Kagome "Sera mejor que cada una regrese a su vida y arregle lo sucedido por su cuenta"

"Tienes razón" Yumi juntó sus manos y se dispuso a hacer un hechiso pero al abrir sus ojos se encontro con su hermano y Sango abrasandose "¿Qué demonios hacen?"

"Te extrañare hermanita" Keiinshi la miró fijamente "prometo hacer lo que sea para ayudarte a encontrar a Kohaku"

"Yo también te extrañare y cuando encuentre a Kohaku, le hablaré de su nuevo hermano, Keiinshi" dijo muy alegre y le plantó un beso en la mejilla "más te vale que la proxima ves que te vea tu mano este cojida con la de una hada" le susurró, haciendo que este se sonrojara

"Adiós Keiinshi" dijo Kagome y lo abrazó "gracias por todo"

"Descuida"

Las cuatro jovenes se abrazaron fuertemente y sonrieron complacidas

"Nos volveremos a ver" dijeron a la ves

"_Retornus_" dijo Yumi; y Sango, juntó a Kagome desaparecieron

Un momento de silencio

"Creo que voy a arreglar ese pequeño problema con Miro, ustedes quedense aquí" y salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto atrás de si

"¡Yumi!" dijeron ambos pero al ver que era inutil se miraron fijamente

"Me alegra que hallas regresado" susurró Keiinshi

"A mi también" dijo sonrojada

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y con lentitud se asercaron, no necesitaron palabras, con sus miradas se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.  
Ambos, hada y hechicero (casi me queda 'la hada y el mago' atrivuida a Rata Blanca) se besaron con todo el amor que se puede sentir, al separse tan solo susurraron casi sin aliento:

"Te amo"

En otra época y obviamente en otro universo

"Creo que todo esta tranquilo" susurró Kagome entrando al campamento y al no ver a nadie ahí

"Mejor así " dijo alegre Sango

"¡Kagome tenemos que hablar!" grito Inu Yasha frente a ambas jovenes y tomando la mano de la miko

"Esta bien, pero no me grites, Inu Yasha" rogó la escolar

"Pues vamos" y se la hubicó en su espalda para luego salir corriendo a gran volocidad

"Kagome-chan" susurró Sango al ver como su amiga era llevada por el hanyou

En ese momentó sintió que alguien nublaba su vista, eran las manos de un hombre

"Adivina quien soy" dijo divertida la voz que no la dejaba ver

"¿Ho... houshi-sama?" dijo sonrojada

"Exacto" susurró y dsecubrió los ojos de la taiji-ya para luego tomarla de los hombros y hacer que lo mirara "Te quería decir algo"

"¿Qué... que cosa?" preguntó extrañada y muy sonrojada

Miroku pasó sus manos por la cintura de la exterminadora y la atrajo contra si

"Me vuelves loco" Sango abrió sus ojos asombrada y notó como el monje se le asercaba a gran velocidad "te amo" y por fin la beso

Este beso fue tan diferente al que había tenido con Miro, era lleno de emociones, sentía que moriría en los labios del houshi, su corazón latía cada ves con más fuerza y cada moviento del monje la dejaba desconcentrada

Wuao... nunca pense que... Wuao... Houshi-sama besa tan... ¡Por kami! Sango no podía terminar sus pensamientos, cada uno de ellos era interrumpido por las sensaciones que le daba el beso del monje

Ambos se separaron

"Yo también te amo, Miroku" susurró Sango antes de abrazarlo con fuerza

Con Inu Yasha y Kagome

"¿Qué sucede Inu Yasha?" preguntó después de un largo silencio la miko

"Pues... quería decirte que estos ultimos días me han abierto los ojos" dijo lentamente pero seguro el hanyou

"¿para que o de que?" preguntó extrañada Kagome

"Para saber a quien debo elegir" dijo Inu Yasha

"Supongo que es Kikyo" susurró, intentando que las lágrimas no calleran

"¡No tonta!" dijo alegre ante la injenuidad de la escolar

"¡Inu Yasha Osuw...!" pero no puedo terminar, el hanyou la había abrazado

"Si lo dices ambos caemos" le susurró, la miko se tensó al sentirlo tan serca pero Inu Yasha continuó "¿Sabes a quien eleji?" Kagome negó lentamente "A ti, mi querida Kagome"

La escolar no pudo más y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba que gruesas lágrimas calleran por sus ojos, pero por primera ves, de felicidad ante los sentimientos del hanyou

Yumi y Miro

La joven hechisera estaba parada frente a la puerte de la casa de Miro, era muy dificil tocar la puerta estando él ahí adentro, sabiendo lo que había pasado y sabiendo que debía 'arreglar' todo lo sucedido

A ver mi querida Yumi, tan solo le debes decir que todo fue un error, que estabas enferma y tus acciones no fueron concientes. ¡si, tan solo eso! De ahí tendras la misma amistad que has tenido con él todo este tiempo! 

Desidida se asecó a la puerta y tocó con fuerza, esperó un momento en el cual se escuchó unos ruidos al otro lado y esta se abrió: Miro la miraba fijamente

"¿por qué me besaste?" ¡Demonios! ¿acasos no lo habías planeado todo? ¡Que idiota! ¿por qué tuvo que preguntarle eso? ¡Rayos!

"Eso es fácil de contestar" dijo sonriente Miro

"Pues dime" dijo desconsentrada

"Como tu lo dijiste: yo soy tuyo" le dijo divertido "y si es así, tu eres mía, y eso se refiere también a tus labios"

¡Te voy a matar Sango! 

"Pues ¡Yo no soy tuya!" dijo molesta la hechisera "¡No soy de nadie!"

Miro le sonrio con dulcura y se asercó con lentitud

"¿qué demonios vas a hacer?" dijo extrañada

"Esto" y beso los labios de la joven por un segundo "es la única forma que se, para que te calles" y antes de que ella protestara la volvio a besar con más fuerza y la atrajo contra si

¿qué es todo esto que siento? se repetía Yumi mientras era atraída más al cuerpo del joven Esto me agrada más de lo que sentí por Miroku-sama se repetía la joven mientras se dejaba llevar, pasaba sus manos por el pecho del joven ¡Demonios realmente besa bien! no sabía porque pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpease por no haberlo besado antes ¿acaso todo esto es amor? debía admitir que odiaba a Yuri o mejor conocida como Paty ¿Y no dicen por ahí que el amor y el odio van de la mano? abrió uno de sus ojos y chocó su cuerpo un poco más contra el del joven, haciendo que el beso saliera del control de ambos Mejor dicho, Miro siempre me dice eso 

Yumi sintió como lentamente Miro pasaba su lengua por sus labios y la besaba con fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo pero después de un momento sintió la necesidad de oxigeno así que se separó

"Ves, eres mía" le dijo mirandola a los ojos

"¡No soy de nadie!" grito casi sin fuerzas, mejor dicho susurró ya que un poco más y si el beso hubiera durado más de lo planeado ella ni siquiera habría podido hablar y esto hizo que el joven riera "¡No te rias!"

"estas cansada" le susurró mientras se asercaba al cuello de la joven y lo besaba con gusto pero lentamente "y eso es un milagro"

"Esta bien" dijo después de un escalogrío "No soy tuya pero si lo son mis labios y mi cuello"

"Y tu oreja derecha" dijo antes de morderla

"¡Oye! Eso no..." sintió algo humedo en su oido y susurro "Traaato" antes de aferrase a él y buscar su rostro

"Te amo peliona, molestosa, agresiba y extrañamente cariñosa Yumi" dijo antes de besarla otra ves

"Y yo a ti, pervertido, libinidoso, galante, gracioso y extrañamente tierno, Miro" dijo divertida antes de volverlo a besar

FIN

N/A: Me reservo comentarios de lo que opino O/O luego me molestan mis amistades... je je... a ver ¿qué digo? ¡Hoy a sido el día en que he terminado de adelantar y terminar a la ves tres de mis fics! ¡La venganza y chica problema! Je je... a ver ¿qué más? ¡Hoy gano el Cuenca (un equipo de futbol) ( y eso que no me gusta el futbol para nada) contra la Liga... je je... que recuerde eso les dije el capítulo anterior, entonces se habran dado cuenta que yo trabajo mucho y publico tarde... nos leemos

Adiós y dejen reviuws


End file.
